P4
by animalmagix
Summary: This is the place where purebloods rule the school, with the exception of Harry, and the richest ones there are the P4, Purebloods 4. Every girl would fall at the chance to date them, all except one, Hermione Granger
1. It's just the Beginning

Title: P4

Disclaimer: Stated only once, don't own. Don't expect to see this in other chapters.

Summary: This is the place where purebloods rule the school, with the exception of Harry, and the richest ones there are the P4, Purebloods 4. Every girl would fall at the chance to date them, all except one, Hermione Granger.

A/N: Ron and Ginny are not related...

* * *

Walking to school, Hermione clutched her robe tightly around her in an attempt to keep the biting wind away. Leaves fell before her as her shoes crunched on the ground. She didn't care much for cars, with their pollution to the clean air and all, although walking had its many problems; it still provided a great way to think. She was suddenly reminded of where she was going: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She rather liked Hogwarts, the school not the students. The kids in Hogwarts High School were filthy rich, like millionaire rich. She, Hermione Granger, was not. Her parents had worked hard to earn enough money to put her in school and she was going to do the best to enjoy it, but that was nearly impossible. Her parents had hoped that putting her in such a wealthy school would get her in the better classes, the top rank, oh and money from her rich 'boyfriend'. She was completely and utterly miserable. But did she dare tell her parents about it? Absolutely not, it would break their hearts.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched as a stylish Lexus pulled up beside her, the window rolling down to reveal the pug-faced girl, Pansy Parkinson. She looked on as Pansy turned to look at her, first the face then the clothes, then the shoes. Hermione heard her scoff.

"The filthy little mudblood shouldn't be allowed to go to such a grand school as us...being as poor and filthy as she is." _Better muggle-born than ugly._ Hermione snickered softly, which caught Pansy's attention.

"Are you laughing at me, mudblood?" Hermione shook her head; she didn't want to mess with these people. Maybe later.

Pansy gave one final glare before ordering the driver to keep on driving. "Slut." Hermione commented under her breath.

* * *

Hermione, amazingly, arrived at the same time as Pansy. She clutched her books as she watched Pansy walk out of the car, but not before spotting her friend, Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione watched quietly as Pansy slung her new bag around, probably expensive. She gazed at Millicent as she looked around before showing a leather jacket, Chanel, a famous witch brand that also sold to the muggle customers.

Pansy looked deeply offended and tried to find something else to show off. She pointed to her watch, it's numbers incased in gold. Millicent scoffed and looked around finally leaning forward and pulling on a necklace, Hermione looked on in amazement, on her necklace was an emerald serpent with diamond eyes, perfectly cut to be slits and it was coiled around a silver S. Millicent looked on smugly as she watched Pansy search for something, finally she saw Pansy smirk and point to her nose.

"Come closer, Millicent, come closer." Pansy tapped her nose as Millicent came closer. "Come and look," Millicent leaned forward and Pansy turned this way and that. "Do you see anything?" Millicent gasped.

"That's Julia Robert's nose!" Pansy smirked and nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes. Now people were copying the famous witch's nose...Merlin.

"When did you get that?" Millicent walked beside Pansy as they entered the school.

"Over the summer, why?" Pansy adjusted her bag and glanced at her friend.

"I was looking all over for you." Pansy's eyebrow rose.

"Where?" Curious to know where her companion looked.

"Paris." Hermione rolled her eyes. _Stupid, snobby rich kids.

* * *

_

Neville Longbottom opened his locker, about to grab his books when he spotted something that made his blood run cold. Inside, a dark green paper waved a bit, the silver words etched across its surface. You're Dead. Neville heard gasps all around him and quickly snatched the paper, but the damage was done.

* * *

Hermione walked with her friend, Ginny Weasley, toward their next class but was sidetracked by a crowd that had gathered in front of the Divination classroom. Walking toward the group, they pushed their way to the front. Hermione's eyes widened as she found out that they were looking at Neville. She wondered why Neville was packing up all his books when it was just the middle of the school year, maybe he had failed some test but that was impossible for she had helped him with his homework.

As Neville walked out of the classroom everybody parted quietly, attempting to get out of his way. Neville kept his head down, the looks that were thrown at him were unbearable. Hermione made a move to help him but was held back by Ginny. Hermione turned to look at her friend in disbelief, while Ginny just shook her head.

"Hermione, don't go. He's been tagged, don't be seen near him." Hermione looked confused which Ginny took as a cue to continue. "Oh, Hermione, don't you ever pay attention to something other than books and teachers? Anyways last week Neville stood up to P4...yeah I know that was a first."

Flashback

_Neville stood there on the steps and looked down at his fallen books. He was pushed back as the members of P4 brushed past him, ignoring him. Something caught his eye and he turned to see Trevor lying in a small puddle of blood, a shoeprint on its back. Neville slowly walked over to his squashed toad and looked down as Trevor's eyes bulged out and small intestines came out. _

_Neville didn't know what happened next but he felt a sudden anger building up inside of him and before he knew it he had called out to P4._

"_Come back here, you cowards! I'm not afraid of you!" Neville instantly realized his mistake when P4 stopped and turned around. He felt their intense stare as he stood up on the stairs, he clamped his mouth shut and he gulped._

End

Hermione looked on sadly as Neville made his way through the students when she heard a small shout, she recognized it as Professor Sprout's, the Herbology Teacher. Maybe she could stop this.

"What is going on here? Move along now, get on to your classes," The Professor spotted Neville and then his book bag. "Neville? Where are you going?"

"He's leaving the school, Professor." Pansy explained in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Professor Sprout looked surprised. "Neville," She declared, putting her wand down and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you leaving Hogwarts? Being a smart student such as yourself you would be able to fulfill your dreams and get into a good collage." Millicent cut in.

"Professor, Longbottom has gotten tagged...by P4." Professor Sprout seemed to ponder a moment before looking at Neville. Hermione waited anxiously to see what she was going to do.

"Neville," Hermione drew a breath as the Herbology teacher paused. "When you go out into the real world, try not to cause any trouble." Hermione looked disbelievingly at the teacher. _What?_ She watched on as Neville nodded and walked out toward the entrance doors.

* * *

Hermione glared at the back of Professor Sprout, usually she wouldn't do that and would rather pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying, but she was absolutely positively mad at what the Professor had did. She couldn't believe that even the teacher backed down from standing up to P4. Hermione could feel the hatred toward such a vile group of wizards that walked the land. To her bewilderment she unexpectedly stood up and banged her hands on the desk, causing everybody to look at her and the teacher to pause.

"Yes, Miss Granger, is there something that you wanted?" Hermione looked her straight in the eye.

"I need to go to the loo." She stated unusually calm and the classroom filled with giggles.

"You need to go to the...bathroom?" Hermione nodded and the Professor paused for a second before allowing Hermione to go.

* * *

Instead of heading toward the lavatories, she ran up the steps toward the roof. She was stopped by the railing, the force sending her lurching foward. She took a deep breath.

"I HATE YOU P4, YOU SICK FISH-EYED IDIOTS! BEING COWARDS BY HIDING BEHIND YOUR MONEY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU...YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione kneeled down, her hands falling loosely to her side, as she tried to catch her breath. All the anger had left her and now she was drained of all energy, she better get back to class.

Just as Hermione left the rooftop, two silver Lamborghini's pulled up into the school parking lot. The doors clicked open and two people stepped out of each car. P4 had just arrived.


	2. Tagged

Title: P4

Last chapter: _"I HATE YOU P4, YOU SICK FISH-EYED IDIOTS! BEING COWARDS BY HIDING BEHIND YOUR MONEY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU...YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione kneeled down, her hands falling loosely to her side, as she tried to catch her breath. All the anger had left her and now she was drained of all energy, she better get back to class._

_Just as Hermione left the rooftop, two silver Lamborghini's pulled up into the school parking lot. The doors clicked open and two people stepped out of each car. P4 had just arrived._

--

After school, Hermione headed toward her job. The Sweet Shop. Ironic isn't it? Her parents were dentists and here she was, selling cake and other cavity-giving candies. Hermione packed up one of the boxes containing a chocolate cake and handed it to a man that, who in return, gave her the exact amount of money and left. She watched as her friend, Lavender Brown, folded up several empty boxes, ready for the next costumer. She knew that Lavender would say something and she was just waiting for the right moment.

"I can't believe you Hermione," Here it comes. "This isn't the Hermione I remember from preschool, the one that stood up to the bully and didn't cry when he hit you. You were the one that protected me from the older kids. Why didn't you stand up for him?" Hermione sighed as her friend finished.

" Because of P4." Lavender looked a little confused.

"Who's P4?" Shocked, Hermione stared at the girl, but soon remembered that it was because she went to one of the normal high schools. Darn, she wished she could go to a normal high school.

"P4, or Pureblood 4 is one of the most stuck-up groups in the school. There are four members in the group, all close friends and very rich. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini." She stopped when she saw Lavenders eyes glaze over as she leaned on her newly made box.

"P4. They must be the hottest guys in the school! Not to mention that they are one of the richest people in the world!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Honestly Lavender, they're nothing to get excited about! They're the ones that kicked Neville out of school, not to mention all the others..." Hermione drifted off as she remembered what happened early that day.

Flashback

_Hermione and Ginny were walking down the open corridors of Hogwarts, between them was a case that contained Buldgers, a Quaffle and not to mention the golden Snitch. They were starting a Quidditch Project. Suddenly a pot rolled to a stop at Hermione's feet, confused she looked up. She almost cracked up laughing but held it in. _

_There, in all his glory, stood the leader of P4, Draco Malfoy, covered from head to toe in fertilizer with a nice Acitione on his head, probably for the Potions Master, Severus Snape. Draco didn't look the slightest pleased that he had a plant on his head. Professor Sprout was on the floor looking terrified at the scene displayed in front of her. After a couple of seconds she finally realized what had happened and bolted up trying to wipe the manure off of Malfoy, mumbling apologizes. _

"_Professor... Professor." The teacher finally looked up. _

"_Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco turned to look at the little teacher._

"_You're on my foot." Hermione suppressed a smile._

"_I'm so sorry! Here let me clean that for you." The terror was sweeping through her face making it white. _

"_Professor," Her head snapped up and looked fearfully into Draco's eyes. "When you bump into a student do you really apologize?" She nodded._

"_Yes, yes, of course I do." Draco's hand reached into his cloak, sensing that he might pull out his wand she hastily moved back, a little to quick, and went falling into Hermione and Ginny. The case of balls fell open and one of the buldgers got lose. Ginny jumped up and caught it before it got to far away. _

"_Oof!" She stumbled until she got it back in, clasping it shut. Draco seemed a little pleased at what he caused, but that didn't subside the anger and humiliation he felt._

_As he passed he kicked the case to the wall, where it slammed open and the buldgers and snitch got lose. He smirked and walked down the hall, the others fallowing behind him. Hermione glared. 'How dare he! Bunch of snobs...-' Her thoughts were cut short when Harry, the one that usually lagged behind walked over and set the box upright. Giving one last look to Hermione he walked off. ' Well,' she thought. ' Not all of them are snobs.'_

End

Hermione looked over at Lavender, who had started poking her.

" Hermione, are you okay? Your eyes sort of glazed over and you kind of zoned out." Hermione smiled.

"You know Lavender, I don't think all of them are prats." Lavender smiled, a gleam in her eye.

" Really? Who?" Hermione glanced over at Lavender.

" Harry." Lavender smirked.

" Somebody's got a crush." Hermione playfully hit Lavender.

"I do not."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs, the very next day, carrying a stack of maps of the star constellations for Professor Trelawney. Suddenly, Ginny's foot slipped on the stairs and her supplies went soaring into air. Thanks to Ginny's quick Quidditch reflexes she hung onto one of the staircase rails.

"Thank Merlin!" She looked up to see Hermione's white face.

" Hermione? Are you okay?" Hermione looked astonish at something behind her friend, Ginny closed her eyes. _Please don't be what I think it is...Please! _She turned around. _Damn...oh my god!_

At the bottom of the stairs stood Draco Malfoy, dripping in black ink and it didn't clash well with the white shirt he was wearing. Hermione and Ginny watched in shock as ink dripped from his hair. The last drop seemed to tick him off.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny got up and rushed over the Draco. She hurriedly tried to wipe his face with her sleeve, only managing to smudge it. Draco pushed her aside, making her hit the wall; Ginny kneeled on the stair, too afraid to move.

"Scourgify." Draco calmly stated, cleaning himself up before leaving with Blaise, who was with him at the time, brushed past Ginny and Hermione. The brown-haired girl stood there with a stack of papers in her arms, debating on what she should do.

'_This isn't the Hermione I remember from preschool, the one that stood up to the bully and didn't cry when he hit you. You were the one that protected me from the older kids. Why didn't you stand up for him?'_ That's it, Lavender was right.

Hermione fueled by anger, gathered her courage and stomped up the stairs. " Hold it right there, Malfoy." Draco and Blaise stopped in surprise. A couple of seconds later, Harry and Ron came around the corner, Harry drinking some butterbeer, they ceased their talking to look at the fight in front of them.

"Can't you just grow up, Malfoy? She apologized didn't she, shouldn't you be at least a little bit nicer to her than being such a stuck up prat?" Hermione glared into Draco's calm blue eyes, which clearly showed boredom.

He grabbed her checks, and twisted her head from side to side. "Don't mess with me, mudblood, or you'll be regretting it." He let go of her and left, everybody else following him. As Blaise brushed past Hermione he patted her shoulder in a comforting sort of way, before following after his friend. Ginny hastily got up and rushed over the Hermione.

" Hermione, you shouldn't have done that! You'll get in big trouble; you'll be kicked out of the school! Hermione, I would have been fine." Ginny looked Hermione in the eye, her eyes watered.

" Ginny, if I didn't stand up to them, then who will?" Ginny shook her head at Hermione's display.

" Hermione, you'll be regretting you have ever stood up to him."

* * *

The next day as Hermione walked into school, clutching her books against her chest, she noticed that all the students at school avoided her. Every time she walked down the hall, everybody would divert their path and walk a different route to their class. Finally getting to her locker, she placed her hand on the handle. _Please no green card...no silver words..._She opened her locker and was surprised to find it...empty. She let out a sigh of relief. So they didn't tag her yet. She walked with a light step to her next class, Potions.

* * *

Hermione suspected something as she walked into the classroom. Everybody just suddenly stopped talking when she had entered and walked back to his or her desks, quietly waiting for the teacher. _Odd._ Hermione walked to her desk and put her books on the tables, her usual partner, Dean Thomas, moved his chair away from her. She put her hands on the desk and looked under it, nothing, she glanced around and moved her chair, still nothing. She shrugged and sat down, then Professor Snape walked in and class started.

* * *

It was lunch and Hermione made her way to her usual table, sitting down, she waited for Ginny, who seemed to be late. She looked around the table and found that everybody had moved down the table and she was left all by herself. She saw a flash of red hair and glanced over spotting Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny..." She drifted off when she saw that Ginny passed by her, dropping a note by her tray. Hermione looked forlornly toward her once best friend. Picking up the note, she opened it up and read the contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't sit next to you. I hope you understand but if you didn't' realize it but...there's a tag on your back. Please Hermione forgive me, I'm not as brave as you and I don't want to get in trouble. Please forgive me._

_Still best friends?_

_Ginny_

Hermione felt a surge of betrayal and crumpled up the letter, ripping it to shreds. She looked coldly at Ginny, her once best friend that left her because of some stupid piece of paper. Speaking of paper, she reached behind her and ripped off the paper stuck to her back. She looked at it in anger, the silver words looking at her, almost with a smirk.

She ripped it up, adding it to the pile of shreds on the table. THEY were the one that everybody was scared of. THEY were the one that made everybody's life miserable. THEY were the one that was making her life horrible and THEY were the one that she was going to get even with.

* * *


	3. Challenge, be prepared!

Title: P4

Last Chapter: _Hermione felt a surge of betrayal and crumpled up the letter, ripping it to shreds. She looked coldly at Ginny, her once best friend that left her because of some stupid piece of paper. Speaking of paper, she reached behind her and ripped off the paper stuck to her back. She looked at it in anger, the silver words looking at her, almost with a smirk._

_She ripped it up, adding it to the pile of shreds on the table. THEY were the one that everybody was scared of. THEY were the one that made everybody's life miserable. THEY were the one that was making her life horrible and THEY were the one that she was going to get even with._

--

Hermione walked over to the pay phone, she had exactly the right amount to make a call to the sweet shop she worked at. Why? She needed ideas to get back at P4. And unbelievable or not, Lavender had good ideas.

Reaching for the phone, she pulled it off the hook and got ready to put in her change when she felt her skin pulled. Quickly placing her change back into her pocket, Hermione used the free hand to get the phone off and it was stuck fast._ What? _Suddenly the bell rang which caused Hermione to jump slightly. _Oh no! I'm late for class! _Pulling at the phone she quickly yanked at the cord, in attempt to get it off she wrenched the cable out of the outlet.

Hermione groaned. Wretched phone.

" Seems to be in a bit of trouble, mudblood." She closed her eyes. _It's a dream it's not real. Wake up, Hermione._

" Mudblood, I'm talking to you." Hermione whirled around and by some sort of mixed up fate, the cord slapped Pansy across the face, earning her a red line across the face and Hermione a one-way ticket to Hell. Hermione examined Pansy's open-mouthed, wide-eyed surprise and grimaced when her high-pitched scream echoed the corridor.

"MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE-BORN MUDBLOOD! I'LL KILL YOU AND RID THE WORLD OF YOUR STUPID EXSITENCE!" _Wow, I never knew Pansy knew such big words. _Hermione couldn't help the snicker that escaped.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU!" With that said, Pansy stomped off down the hall. After Hermione was sure that she was out of sight, she burst into a fit of giggles. That was hilarious, as her laughter rang through out the school; many of the students avoided her even further.

* * *

It had taken several minutes but Hermione finally rid herself of that stupid phone. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was indeed almost time for the end of class and time for a break. She shrugged, might as well head on outside.

Almost as she reached the double doors she heard a distant shout behind her. "There she is! It's Granger, let's go get her!"

Not knowing where she was going, Hermione rushed out the door and onto the sidewalk. _Where to go, where to go?_ Her head looked left to right, then right to left. She could hear the pounding feet behind her. _No time to decide!_ Rushing to the left she ran through the trees, dodging the balloons filled with unfertile bubotuber pus. Running behind some bushes she narrowly escaped a flame spell.

She tried to catch her breath but held it in as she heard the feet pass by the bushes. _Merlin! I have to get out of here!_ Shifting her weight she leaned a little sideways from the way that the offenders took and sprinted into the school.

When Hermione reached the stairs she heaved a sigh and sat on the bottom step. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, a mudblood." A voice sneered behind her. "Enjoying your day?" Hermione didn't bother to look back, already knowing who was talking to her.

"Enjoying the cut on your face." She sneered back.

"How dare-"Pansy was cut off when there was a shout.

"There she is!" A carefully aimed balloon sailed through the air, but Hermione already dodged, and hit Pansy in her stomach.

"M-my dress! It cost ten thousand galleons! It's ruined!" Pansy went hysteric and Hermione made an escape, followed by the mob. _What did I do to deserve this?...Oh yeah...

* * *

_

The door opened with a click and shut just as quietly as Hermione made her way back home. Looking to make sure the coast was clear she hurriedly ran to her room, slamming the door, Hermione peeled off her wet smelly jacket and through it into the hamper. Taking some clothes with her, she made her way to the bathroom, eager to take a shower.

* * *

" Ah! That's better!" Hermione fell onto her bed, making the springs squeak. She closed her eyes, but they soon cracked open. _What a day!_ She groaned and rolled over, into her fluffy pillow. Closing her eyes, she was almost asleep when...

"Hermione! Are you there? Hermione, come downstairs...DINNER!" Moaning, Hermione flipped back over and got up. _Dinner?_ Sighing she proceeded down the stairs, clearly annoyed...yet hungry.

* * *

As Hermione entered the room she could already see that her dad and mom as already digging in. "Oh, hi dear. Come on, come on tell us about your day." Her mom gestured to a seat right in front of her.

With a weak smile, their daughter sat down and picked up her fork. "Uh...today was the same as always." She heard her mother sigh as she ate a piece of fish.

"No catch?" Hermione shook her head. "No catch."

"So...then how were your classes?" Father had asked, changing the subject, her stomach turned. "Uh...same as always." Looking at her plate she took a grain of rice and ate it.

* * *

After dinner she slowly climbed up the stairs, dragging her feet as she continued to her room. She fell against the comforter, muffling her groan. _Stupid life, stupid school, stupid Malfoy, stupid P4!_ Her rage was taken out on a poor defenseless pillow that lied on her bed. _Time for a little payback.

* * *

_

It had taken her almost the whole night, but it was completed. _Perfect! _Now just for the master plan! P4 wouldn't know what hit them!

Hermione found them at lunchtime, and calmly walked to their table ignoring the glares from the students and the bubotuber pus filled balloons hidden in their hands. She continued walking toward them.

"Malfoy!" It rang out through the cafeteria and everybody quieted, a deathly silence settling in.

Draco stood up and turned around, only to back up when a force was pushed upon him. " P4, I challenge you. This is war." With that, she turned around and walked away.

Looking between his eyes he found himself staring at a piece of red paper and in his moment of shock his friend, Blaise Zabini, snatched it off his forehead, leaving him staring at nothing but Ganger's back. There was a chuckle behind him.

"Ha, never in our life as P4 have we ever gotten a challenge." It was ripped out of Blaise's hands as Ron snatched it.

"Damn! It sure is ugly. Oh cool! Look!" He shifted the paper up and down watching the light gleam of the golden skull, terribly drawn by the way, on the blood red paper. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued eating his meal, ignoring both of his friend's amazement of the gleaming skull. Draco finally snapped out of it and smirked.

_If a challenge is what you want, a challenge is what you would get. Be prepared for the worst, Granger.

* * *

_


	4. Deal?

Title: P4

Last chapter: _"Damn! It sure is ugly. Oh cool! Look!" He shifted the paper up and down watching the light gleam of the golden skull, terribly drawn by the way, on the blood red paper. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued eating his meal, ignoring both of his friend's amazement of the gleaming skull. Draco finally snapped out of it and smirked._

'_If a challenge is what you want, a challenge is what you would get. Be prepared for the worst, Granger.'

* * *

_

Hermione walked out of the school, glad that the day was done. _What a day!_ Not only had more bubotuber pus balloons bombarded her but the flame spells and sticking spells had increased. Sighing she closed her eyes and clutched her bag, she wanted out. Suddenly something wet hit her head, streaming down her face. An exploded balloon landed by her feet, they had gotten her.

She couldn't go home like this, what would her mother say? The stench was unbearable; walking down the sidewalk, Hermione glared at everything in her way, every tree, every trashcan, heck, even the rock that she kicked away. Her feet led her toward the staircase that headed up toward the roof; climbing the twenty or so steps she banged open the door and walked toward the balcony.

Drawing a deep breath, Hermione let it all out, using every ounce of her strength. "YOU DUMB...IDIOTS! MERLIN, I HATE YOU JERKS, SLIMY SNAKES, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL...I'LL..." Hermione trailed off and hung limply against the bar.

"You'll what?" The voice startled Hermione, making her whirl around...splattering her opposing person with pus.

A messy haired boy stood behind her, his hair and face sprayed with the foul smelling liquid. Hermione gasped. _I am so dead!_ His emerald green eyes showed little to no amusement. He stood still as the pus slid down his jacket, creating a small puddle on the ground. Putting her hands to her mouth, forgetting that she too was covered in the same fluid, she tasted some of it. Spitting it out she rushed over to him.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'll...I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Hermione made no move to clean him, because she had nothing to wipe him with.

Harry shook his head. "No need." _He's talking to me!_ She watched warily as he reached into his jacket. _Maybe he's going to get even? What does he have in there? Run, Hermione, RUN!_ Her legs moved on their own accord and rushed toward the door, past the confused boy.

"Hey, where you're going?" She halted midway, her leg still in the air, and looked back at Harry holding a handkerchief.

Uneasily and embarrassed, Hermione made her way back toward Harry, taking the cloth out of his hand, and dabbing her face, cleaning off the pus. Her concentration was cut off when she saw him moving toward the exit. "Wait," Harry turned around. "Your handkerchief." He waved her hand away.

"You can throw it away...it's already dirtied." Ouch. The closing of the door caused Hermione to snap out of her shock. _He's not different...he never was.

* * *

_

Hermione walked toward the gates of the school, clutching the handkerchief. Feeling she being watched she turned around looking everywhere. _Hmmm..._ Turning around she gave a small scream.

Two large 'boys' stood in front of her.

" Hullo, Mal-," He was given an elbow in the ribs by his companion. " I mean...we got these...letters saying if we...hang around with you...you know...be near you...you would give us anything in return." Stringing the words together, Hermione shook her head.

"Uh, I don't think that I sent you any letters. Who are you by the way?"

"Crabbe." Replied the one that just talked.

"Goyle." Grunted the other.

"Uh...well, it's nice to meet you, Goyle, Crabbe. But I got to go now." Hermione backed away uneasily but the two advanced.

"We just got here...we...want to stay a little bit longer." When they finished they finally realized that she was halfway across the field.

The earth shook with each lumbering step that they took, which slowed Hermione down a bit and they caught up with her. Grabbing her, Goyle held her to the ground while Crabbe started pulling at her sweatshirt. Screams echoed through out the hall.

"Get off! Stop!" Tears fell through her closed lids as Crabbe continued to pull off her clothes.

"Stop." Came a quiet voice, making the two turn leaving Hermione crying on the floor.

"But-" Given a glare they slowly got off of the whimpering girl.

"Scram." The two took off.

The sniveling girl slowly looked up to gaze at Harry, sitting up Hermione clutched herself and cried, not caring if he was standing there or not. He stayed there just looking at her, not moving, not trying to comfort her. Hermione's small voice brought Harry out of his gaze.

"Why did you help me?" It was broken up with all her sniffling.

"I didn't help you," Hermione looked down. "I just...don't like that stuff." She turned away from him and started crying.

"You shouldn't cry. It wouldn't change anything." _Believe me I know. _Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed that she paid him no heed.

Nothing seemed to cheer her up, not like he did much. Hermione took one look at Harry before getting up and leaving him. Looking a little offended, the boy gazed over toward her disappearing figure, but he did nothing to stop her.

Sighing he turned around and walked back toward the car.

Hermione has once again sneaked into her house and showered, changing from the reeking clothes into clean ones. Flopping onto her bed, she snuggled into the soft pillows, hugging it to her chest. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was the right thing to do, standing up to the popular boy group but now she regretted it.

* * *

Crabbe looked back at Goyle, who didn't really give any emotion showing that he was scared. He rang the doorbell, sounding through out the whole house. After a couple of minutes the door slowly opened to reveal a small house elf, huddling near the door.

"Umm...We were...hired by Draco to umm..." He drifted off as the elf opened the door wider and allowed them in.

" Yessir, come this way, follow Kooly. Master Draco is in the pool."They slowly followed behind the scuffling elf.

* * *

_One more lap and that makes...FIFTY!_ Draco glanced up when he heard the door open. Coming up, dripping from water, he waited until two maids came out and hurriedly got him a robe and a towel. Nodding he sent them off again.

"Crabbe, Goyle." He sat down on one of the benches near the pool.

"We did as you said." Leaning back he raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Potter stopped us." Draco sat up.

" He did?" Crabbe nodded.

"Yeah, he did, so we couldn't finish raping-" Draco was up in a flash.

"You did WHAT? I told you to SCARE her not RAPE her. You idiots!" Goyle and Crabbe took a step back as Malfoy ran his hand through his hair.

"So...when do we get the five hundred thousand galleons?" He whirled around.

"You didn't do what I ask and you STILL want money?" He gave Goyle a heave and he fell into the pool, drenching them all in water.

Draco looked even madder with what had happened. Motioning for Crabbe to turn around, which he obliged, he kicked him into the pool, falling on Goyle.

He lashed out the rest of his anger on the bench he was once occupying and left the room in a huff. After the two guys got out of the pool, they were given towels and showed out of the house, still with no money.

* * *

Draco walked through the door toward the Quidditch Field when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he was slapped across the face. He snapped back to see the angry eyes of the one and only, Hermione Granger.

"What was that for, Mudblood?" He glared back.

"For sending those two blockheads to rape me!"

"They weren't SUPPOSE to rape you, they were suppose to SCARE you." Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, they SCARCED me alright. You happy now? Huh? Merlin! You're such a jerk."

Draco was just about to shout back when she left in a flurry, her hair slapping him in the face.

"Don't you walk out on me!"

"Too late! I already did!" Without taking a glance back Hermione continued toward the school.

Draco glared at her back. Time for a different approach.

* * *

"CHARGE!" Hermione ran for what she was wroth as yet another group of students chased after her.

Suddenly two men in black suits came to her sides. "Are you Hermione Granger?" Glancing at the guys by her side she huffed out a small 'yeah.'

"Come with us then." One of them grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" Letting go of her arm she escaped from between them. The uninjured man looked at his partner, deciding on what to do.

"You idiot! I'm fine, get her!" His partner glanced at him before racing after the girl.

Hermione felt a heavy weight fall upon her. "Get off, you fat lub!" He looked a little taken back.

"Come on Miss Granger, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She struggled against him.

He took out his gun, making Hermione pause in her strain. Taking the hilt he banged it on her head, making her fall limply toward his chest. "Did you get her?" His friend came limping over.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Taking her up by her arms they hauled her into the car and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

"Ugh...stupid fire-breathing monkeys." Opening her eyes, she was met with a hazy view of six pale faces and a whole area of white.

Getting up, she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Master Draco's house." In a flash Hermione sat up, banging heads with one of the people in the room.

"Ow! Did you say Draco's as in Draco Malfoy's?" There was a small nod.

"Yes we did and if you would hold still we can apply the makeup." Hermione turned her head to the right then to the left.

"No! Don't touch me!" The make-up artist held the swab with dark blue coloring still as she waited for Hermione to stop.

"Please, Miss, this would please the master greatly."

"I don't care if the master would be please or not. Let me go!"

"I'm really sorry to do this, Miss, but we have a job to do." Taking out a needle, they pierced her skin and ejected the medicine.

Hermione's world got hazy and the black crawled from the corners until it clouded her entire vision.

* * *

Feeling her head, Hermione sat up and looked blankly around. More white walls. She looked across the room and spied a small house elf standing near the door. As soon as she sat up, the elf scuttled over. " Please, Miss, follow Kooly."

"Where are we going?"

" We are going to meet Master Draco."

"Why?"

"That is between Miss and Master Draco."

Hermione took that as an end of conversation and quietly walked by its side. It seemed like they walked forever until they reached two double doors. Opening them, Kooly ushered her in and closed the door with a click.

"Granger?" Came a distant voice from one of the many rooms.

"Who else, Malfoy?" There was rustle.

"Just wait there for a minute, I got to change." He came out, pulling his shirt over his head and Hermione couldn't help notice the six-pack.

Hermione continued to stare as he pulled his arms into the sleeves and finally got a good look at her. "Not bad, Granger." Hermione looked down finally realizing what she was wearing.

It was a low cut V-neck, dark blue dress with small diamonds hanging on the bottom. Small sparkles were scattered on the dress and gleamed when she shifted. On her neck was a small clear blue stone with a small light blue flame burning inside it. _Oh wow, cool._ She wore high, strappy heels. Looking to her right she found a mirror over a glass table and saw her reflection. Dark blue eye shadow was applied on her eyelids and she had small bit of blush and rosy red lips, with the same hanging diamonds on her ears. The usually poofy hair was calmed down and tied in a tight bun on her head, loose strands hanging down. Her couldn't help but think. _Wow...I look hot._

"Anyways," Draco spoke up suddenly, bring Hermione from admiring herself. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Yes, go on."

"I wish to make a...proposal." He applied in well-chosen words.

Hermione quirked a brow. "Really? What is it?" Curiosity got the better of her and she intended to know where this was going.

"I will...allow you to walk by me, use my money, talk to me, whatever you want to say." _There has to be a catch_.

"But, only when there is nobody around, I need to keep my reputation. You might be able to follow us around." _Ah...there it is._

"And why now do you choose to give me such a...wonderful chance?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Does it really need a reason? I'm giving you this...once in a lifetime chance." He totally missed the sarcasm.

"Yes it does Malfoy." Draco frowned, his arms crossing.

"Fine, because you have given P4 a bad image. And having a bad image doesn't go well with a Malfoy. They are what brings you down, and if you hadn't stood up to me, mudblood, then we would have never had any of these problems." His nice demeanor was gone, replaced with the cold hateful boy she always knew he was.

"Merlin! It's always about your stupid image, isn't it? You're such a jerk, Malfoy! Sometimes," Hermione struggled with taking off one of her shoes. "You are just so unbearable!" She threw it at him, hitting it on his unexpected head.

"What the hell? Ow, damn it, Mudblood! Stop throwing shoes!" He ducked missing the other shoe.

Hermione spun on her heel and opened the door and slammed it shut. A couple seconds later, Kooly walked in. Draco glared at her while supporting a large bump on his head. "Show Granger out."He glared once before walking into the room containing a bed and banging the door shut, almost ripping it off its hinges.

* * *

Hermione continued her mad rampage, it had taken a few minutes until she cooled down. Looking around she glanced uneasily down the hallway and back to where she came from.

"Okay...where am I?"

" On the other side of the entrance, Miss. Please follow Kooly to the door." Hermione gave a small squeak of surprise and turned around.

Kooly motioned for her to come and led her to the way out. Opening the door, Hermione walked outside, then remembering she was still wearing the things Draco gave her she turned around.

"What about the dress and jewelry?" Kooly bowed a bit.

" It is Miss' to keep." With that, she closed the door with a click.

Hermione shook her head before pulling on the tight dress and walking down the cold driveway in only her bare feet.

* * *


	5. New Kid

Title: P4

Last Chapter: _Kooly motioned for her to come and led her to the way out. Opening the door, Hermione walked outside, then remembering she was still wearing the things Draco gave her she turned around._

"_What about the dress and jewelry?" Kooly bowed a bit._

" _It is Miss' to keep." With that, she closed the door with a click._

_Hermione shook her head before pulling on the tight dress and walking down the cold driveway in only her bare feet.

* * *

_

As soon as Hermione had gotten home, she was immediately cornered by her parents, pegging her with questions on where she had been and 'Lavender called and told us you never arrived to work' and then 'The school said that you already left.' Hermione just rolled her eyes and was just starting up the stairs when her mother noticed something.

"Look," She was pointing wildly at Hermione. "Look at her clothing!"

"So you _did_ get a boyfriend." Their daughter took several steps up the stairs.

"Tell us about him." When they came up the stairs after her, she tried to run, but the dress was too tight.

Then they pounced and brought her down. "Gah!"

"Tell us." Her father said in a firm voice.

"Yes, do tell." Her mother repeated.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon explaining.

* * *

Waking up, Hermione started the day like she started everyday. She got up, she dressed in her everyday clothes, was bombarded by questions from her parents, ate breakfast and went to school.

Entering the school grounds, Hermione already knew that the day wasn't going to get any better. Nobody talked to her, but the good thing was, nobody attacked her. As she walked into the classroom, everybody looked away and quieted, making their way to their own desks and no longer talking. The brunette paused, slowing to a stop as she observed her classmates' odd behavior.

Everyway she looked, somebody in her view quickly turned the other way. She walked a little and the quietness of the room made it sound like a cave, every step echoing off the walls. Sensing the problem was something or somebody behind her, she glanced back. To her horror, there was writing on the board. In huge white chalky letters it read:

_Hermione Granger has gotten two abortions. _

Finding the cause of her comrades' uncomforting silence she turned around and looked at her classmates with wide-eyes. "It's not true!" Knowing full well there was nothing she could say to change their minds.

_The nerve of that Malfoy! You can never trust them. _She cursed him and stormed out of the building, keen on finding Malfoy and giving him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Draco sat next to Harry on the high bar outside, trying to get Ron to do a pull-up. They watched entertainingly as Ron used both hands and tried to kick his way up.

"You shouldn't kick Weasley, it pulls you in the other direction then where you want to go." The red head frowned and let go of the bar and leaned on it instead.

"I can't believe it, I'm one of the members of P4 and I _still_ can't do a pull-up." There was a slight sound of clinking glass and everybody turned to see Blaise coming, juggling a load of Butterbeers. Once he made it over, he passed them out.

"What are we going to do today?" Blaise took a swig of his beer.

"Get Hermione Granger." Stated Draco matter-of-factly.

"Her again? How long are you going to torment her?" Ron dodged to the right as the blonde threw a kick at him.

"Until she breaks."

"Speak of the devil, there she is." Everybody turned to gaze at Hermione.

"She seems really mad." Their attention was now on Blaise.

"No shit Sherlock." Blaise's retort was cut off when Hermione shouted.

"How _dare_ you, Draco Malfoy!" They tried not to shift away from her in fear, but stood shuffling their feet, looking anywhere but at Draco or Hermione.

"That was low, real low, even for a _muggle-born_ it was really low." The troupe of boys retained their silence and decided not to ask about what she was talking about, letting her vent out her anger first.

"For your information I _am _a virgin. I NEVER had an abortion." Their eyes went wide. What the hell had Draco said!

"Wh-" Draco started but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't even say anything, Ferret face. Merlin! You're so infuriating, you know that? You're just lucky you're up there on that bar or I would have ripped you to shreds!" Ron gave a small snort, making bubbles in his beverage.

Hermione whipped around to face him. "Got a problem with that Ronald Weasley?"

He held up his hands defensively. "No, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! What? Did you ever have somebody write that _you _had an abortion?" She watched as they all got that funny look on their face.

The brunette was still mad, not caring if they didn't get what she was spewing out, she kicked poor unexpected Blaise in the shin. He hopped up and down, spilling some of his butterbeer on himself.

"Shit!" Hermione quieted the chuckles of his comrades with one glaring look and whirled around, stomping away.

It was a couple of seconds after she disappeared into the school when Draco piped up. " Hey," He got their attention. "Do you think by saying that she's a virgin that she...I don't know...likes me?" A pregnant silence held out until Blaise and Ron let out a howl of laughter while Harry only smiled.

"You got to be kidding me, Malfoy. After calling you Ferret Face, it would be a long time until she likes you. Anyways, don't look too much into it. See you guys later, I have to go change." Blaise sauntered away with his butterbeer, waving off a salute to the rest of P4.

As soon as Zabini's form went around the corner of the building, Draco glared at his two other acquaintances. "What? Is there something funny about Granger liking me?" Without answering, Ron stood up and walked away; even Harry jumped down from the bar and left the blond alone.

"Hey! I need an answer, come back here! POTTER! WEASLEY!" He shouted after them, each going a different way. Sipping the rest of his drink he threw the can over his shoulder and leapt off the rod, landing with a thump and walked after his two friends and into the school.

* * *

Huffing, Hermione walked back into the classroom, ready to wash the board over and over again until it was clean and not one word could be seen. She pulled up her sleeves and was about to get to work when she found Pansy and Millicent cleaning the board, Millicent more reluctantly than the other.

They turned around and ceased their scrubbing when they heard her walk in. Hermione got an uneasy feeling and it almost turned to fear when Pansy smiled at her.

"Oh Hermione," She cooed in a sad sympathetic way. "We thought it was just _awful_ that somebody wrote such nasty words on the board about you. We honestly think you're really brave to have had two abortions."

"I didn't have two abortions." Hermione denied. Millicent nodded in response.

"Yes, but we still think it was...brave of you to stand up to P4." Hermione bobbed her head up and down slowly.

"How about this," Pansy slung her arm around the girl's shoulders, leading her out of the classroom. "There's going to be a party down at Pluie D'étolies Filantes (Meteor Shower). Want to go? The entrance fee is only 1,684.25 pounds. ($3,000)" Hermione broke out of their hold with a stiff jerk.

"No, I can't...how would I pay for it?" Millicent waved her away.

"Don't worry about that, M-um...Hermione. We'll pay for you." The brunette nodded suspiciously at her.

"But I don't have anything to wear." Hermione countered, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No need to get something new, it's a casual party."

"What? A party that expensive can't be casual." Pansy shook her head in disagreement, plastering a wide smile on her face.

"Trust me, it's casual. If you want to come it's Friday, five o'clock." Hermione nodded slowly in disbelief.

" Why are you even telling me this?" There was a slight pause.

" Oh Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. We just want to...invite you into our group. We can just put all our problems behind us and...and we want you to join us...in a...celebration of...this event." Hermione glared at her suspiciously. Pansy gave her a forced smile.

" Please Hermione?"

"Okay...see you there then." Hermione replied, walking away and just missing the knowing smirk between the two girls.

* * *

Hopping over a puddle, Hermione walked home. Did she make the right choice by agreeing to go to the party? Doubt filled her gut. Maybe not. But maybe they wanted to be her friends.

"Okay, I'll go and I'll have fun." She whispered more to herself than to anyone else. "I'll go." But even through she told herself a million times, she couldn't brush away the feeling of dread.

* * *

On Friday, Hermione ironed a black vest and blue jeans. Making sure that there were no rips in the fabric or buttons missing; she even bought a dark red handkerchief. As she walked slowly to the restaurant, she thought again and weighed the pros and cons of the event. It could be a trick, but they seemed nice.

Making her way downtown, walking faster, she looked around as different faces passed, none she recognized. She would rather be on her way back home but it would be silly to walk a mile and then suddenly turn around and give up. When she finally got there it felt too soon.

* * *

Just before she could open the door, a waiter opened it with a flourish, her hair tied back in a ponytail and a handkerchief tied around her neck. She wore a vest with matching black pants. But that wasn't what surprised Hermione; it was the rest of the people in the airy room. How dare they mislead her? This wasn't a casual party at all! It was formal, it was a bloody formal party. She couldn't help but think how stupid she was for actually falling for their dirty trick. Hook, line and sinker.

Mentally slapping herself she glanced around the room to see everybody else in gowns and tuxedos, while she was dressed like a waiter. Glaring, she walked over to the two she recognized, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, not ready to leave just yet without confronting those two wicked girls.

Hermione tapped them on the shoulder and interrupted their conversation. As they turned around, they took one look at her clothing and laughed.

"Merlin, Granger, we were just kidding." Hermione balled up her fists, shaking with unspoken rage, but the two didn't seem to notice.

"We thought you would have known." Just when she was going to shout out her fury, somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around, she was surprised to find a woman holding a dirty plate out to her. " Excuse me miss, but can you take this?" Stunned, Hermione took the plate and the other walked away.

Pansy and Millicent's faces looked priceless, their snickers barely disguised into smothered coughs. Their wineglasses swirled dangerously. With a loud clank, the 'waiter' slammed the plate on to near table, luckily it didn't break, and stormed up to the giggling duo.

"How could you have done that?" They straightened, towering over the brunette on their high heels.

"How could we have not? Honestly, mudblood, did you think that we would let filth like you hang around with us?" Millicent spoke up with a smirk that twisted her features.

"It was torture every minute walking next to you, to be seen talking to you, to be near such a ...disgrace." Pansy spat, her words venomous as a snake.

"Why? What do you have against me?"

"For the teacher's pet, you aren't that smart. Can't you figure it out? We, one of the most popular purebloods of the school, have bought everything from all the latest wizarding companies: Chanel, Gucci; I even got a famous witch's nose. But did they notice us? No."

"Whom are you talking about?" Hermione asked, watching with something close to disgust as Millicent came close to snorting in her wineglass.

"Who else? P4. They are the most eligible bachelors in the world. Rich, famous, they were made for us. But anything we do, anything we try, they don't notice at all! But you...one little stand-up and you got their whole attention. We despise you. A mudblood taking away what is rightfully ours. Ha! You don't deserve them"

A slight frown gathered between Hermione's eyes as she stared back at the fiery glares the duo was sending her.

"Do you really think P4 would see you as more than just sluts? You don't know them like I do, you don't even come close to their standards. They don't like you and they never will. Stop denying it." It was their turn to tremble with anger, their noses scrunched up in a gesture quite like a pig's.

"Don't talk about them like you know who they are. P4 was put on earth for women like us to marry. If you think you can try and take that chance away then think again." Pansy sneered, her eyes reduced to small black beads glittering with fury.

"For your information, I don't want them. But what I really hate is people like you who act like you're so high up. Cause, believe it or not, you aren't." Hermione's shout drew several of the people's attentions.

"You have no right, speaking to us like that, mudblood. You better start groveling at our feet or face our wrath." Millicent growled, but then a pitiful look crossed her face. " It's a shame though, growing up in a muggle filled environment and never learning about how to act to your betters, but you can't always be perfect."

"Talking about blood? I may be a muggle-born but I am worthy of far more than you will ever be. Pureblood? You sure don't act like it. And as far as I am concerned you deserve no such respect." Hermione's retort sent Pansy seething.

"How-how..._DARE_ YOU" The occupants nearest them turned to look at her with weird looks. "Don't tell me how I should act, you are nothing..._NOTHING!_" More people turned her way.

"You're just here to get rich, you don't love them. All you want is power, money, and a good enough reputation so you can order everybody around. Soon, you'll be regretting it." Then the unpredicted happened, Pansy threw her glass of champagne at Hermione, shattering on impact.

Blood leaked from her wound, but it was nothing serious, just a cut. Gasps filled the room and Pansy looked uneasily around as she watched horror flash across their faces and whispers filled the room. A waiter came rushing over, giving Hermione a towel.

"We are very, very sorry this happened, miss." Nodding, she dabbed up the blood and thanked them.

Just a couple seconds later, a man in a black suit walked in through two double doors. He had a rugged look to his face, a person who's used to ordering others around. He had salt and pepper hair and bushy eyebrows. He took it all in, in one glance, and in three strides he was at Pansy's side.

"Miss, as manager of this building, you are now prohibited from ever coming here again. That goes for you too." He turned to Millicent.

"You can't do that to me, it was the Mudblood's fault." He gave a disapproving look.

"We do not look kindly on name-calling here, unless you want to be escorted out, I would ask you to leave." Spinning on her heel, the blond walked out, followed closely by her friend.

Hermione looked up at the man that stood before her and thanked him; he just smiled and waved it away. "No need, I wouldn't like it either. I don't recognize you as one of the workers here. Wearing that outfit and such, most would think you're a... servant. Let us return your money and treat you for the day." She blushed and shook her head.

"It's fine, really. I better go now." He hesitated, but didn't back down.

" Then let us give you a free dinner for two?" He questioned, Hermione looked at him for a full three seconds, the wheels turning in her head.

" Sure, why not?" She smiled as the manager whipped out a card that said 'One free dinner for two at Pluie D'étolies Filantes.'

" Here it is and sorry for the inconvenience."

" It's nothing. But thanks!" Hermione gave him another smile before she walked out.

Two feet in front of the door she stopped and glanced at the towel on her cut. "I'll wash this and give it back soon. Thank you again."

"Keep it, we have much more. Losing one isn't a big deal."

* * *

The cut had faded into a scar, barely noticeable. _Thank Merlin for small favors._ Hermione dressed in a plain black shirt covered with a jean jacket and blue jeans, with a chain hanging across the front. Putting her hair in a messy bun she grabbed her book bag from the chair and left the house, waving goodbye to her parents. _I wonder what Millicent and Pansy have in store for me...

* * *

_

It was halfway through the day and Hermione had avoided most of the attacks, they were kept to a minimal after the incident with Crabbe and Goyle. She was making her way toward lunch when she heard somebody calling her. _Odd...who could it be?._ Turning around, she couldn't believe who was on the steps.

"Viktor?" Hermione's eyes widened as the Bulgarian seeker waved excitedly at her.

"Her-my-ninny! Vait right 'ere! I'm coming!" She smiled. Same ol' Viktor.

He made his way down the winding steps and enveloped her in a warm hug. "Her-my-ninny!"

"Viktor, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from your friend, 'hat you vould be here." He smiled roguishly and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"I meant what you're doing here, at this school?" Hermione couldn't help but grin at his familiar habits.

"Oh, 'my-ninny I thought I vould take a break from Quidditch." She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Take a break from Quidditch? But you're the Bulgarian Seeker!" He shrugged offhandedly as if it didn't mean a thing.

"I need to take class too."

"I mean, it's so great to see you here, it's been so long!" He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" He gave her another heart-warming smile "Vant to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

As they sat by the lake behind the school Hermione couldn't help but think _This school has everything!_ When Viktor finally arrived with the food, it seemed like he had bought everything in the store.

"I can't possibly eat all this food." Hermione groaned in exaggeration.

"I'll help you." He replied and started unwrapping a sandwich. Hermione laughed in delight as she grabbed a butterbeer.

While they ate, they didn't notice the four shadowed figures standing on the balcony above them.

* * *

His fingernails bit into the wood, his anger giving him unimaginable strength. _How could she? How could he? Better yet, how could THEY?_

"Malfoy, I think you aren't really help that railing anymore than you're helping to improve your relationship with Granger." A part of the handrail splintered and broke off from the rest.

As Draco made his way toward the stairs that would grant him access to the couple down below, the piece of wood was taken out of his hand, surprised he turned around to find Blaise holding it and tapping it on his shoulder.

"Now Malfoy, it wouldn't do you any good to bash his head in even though he's with Granger." Blaise threw the beam over his shoulder and walked toward his friend, ignoring the 'Ow' as it hit Ron.

"What do you mean it's not a good way? I think it's an excellent way." Draco commented.

" Granger would hate you more for bashing that guy's head in and he's pretty new, I haven't seen him here before." Blaise replied offhandedly.

"What? Then what do you suggest, oh-so-smart-one?" Sneered the blond.

"We...tag him. Then the school does the rest."

"And that's your...plan?" Draco's one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"What? What's wrong with it? It's not like you can come up with anything better."

"I would rather be hitting him then have the school beating him."

"They seem like old friends and anything you try to do to separate them will only get you nowhere." With that Blaise swiveled and joined the others in a game of exploding snap.

"You better watch out, kid. You'll never know what's going to hit you." Draco scorned under his breath.

"Really?" Shouted Blaise above the booms.

Draco kicked a rock at him.

* * *


	6. Tagged?

Title: P4

Last Chapter_: "They seem like old friends and anything you try to do to separate them will only get you nowhere." With that Blaise swiveled and joined the others in a game of exploding snap._

"_You better watch out, kid. You'll never know what's going to hit you." Draco scorned under his breath._

"_Really?" Shouted Blaise above the booms._

_Draco kicked a rock at him.

* * *

_

Draco leaned near the new student's locker, ignoring the small fight between Harry and Ron, each one claiming their Quidditch team was better than the other. He looked around to see Blaise flirting shamelessly with a girl. Where were they?

He searched the crowds of students for Hermione and her companion. Suddenly Ron shouted. " Bloody hell! It's Viktor Krum!"

The redhead pushed off the locker, his yell catching Blaise's attention. With a quick excuse, Blaise walked over. " What is it?"

" It's really him...the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum!" Mumbled Ron.

" Yeah, but what is he doing with Granger?" Blaise cocked his head.

" He must be her friend...we _did_ only see the back of his head. I mean it could be possible."

As the duo neared, they heard snips of their conversation, noting that they still didn't notice that P4 was standing in front of them.

" Yeah, Binns is a bit dull, but you get used to it...what do you want?" She glared at them.

Draco raised a brow, smirking at her. " Now, Granger, can't I just stand here?"

" No." He frowned a bit.

" I'm hurt, really." She gave him another glare, before pushing him aside to get to her locker.

Viktor looked on in confusion before opening his locker. " My-ninny...vhat is 'his?"

Before Hermione could get there, Ron snatched it off and stuffed it into his pocket. " It's nothing."

He felt the heated glare from Draco pierce through the back of his head. Ignoring his friend's reaction, he pulled out a parchment and quill. " Um...can I have your autograph?"

Viktor looked a little uncomfortable but with an uneasy smile, he quickly signed the sheet, handing them both back to Ron. " T-Thanks!"

Hermione saw the looks exchanged behind Ron and grabbed Viktor's sleeve, catching his attention. " Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

He turned and with a little wave at them, he followed after Hermione.

Once the two were out of sight, Ron turned to face his friends, only to back up into the lockers. " W-What?"

The others surrounded him and Draco gave him a deadly glare. " What. Were. You. Thinking?"

The tone sent shivers down Ron's spine. " I-I don't know, honest. I-I just...I..."

The smirk that slowly appeared on Draco's face scared Ron even more. " Since you took the paper...I guess you just got tagged."

* * *

Hermione sat down, cross-legged, eating the sandwich that she had packed early that morning. Viktor reached up and picked an apple off the tree, taking a bite. It was silent until Viktor turned to look at her.

" My-ninny?" She glanced over.

" Yes?"

" Vho vere they?" She sighed.

" Don't worry about them, Viktor. They're just annoying little pests." At the look Viktor gave her, she continued.

" Ever heard of Draco Malfoy?" He paused.

" Yes...I think, one time." She raised a brow.

" Ron Weasley? Blaise Zabini? Harry Potter?" He nodded a bit.

" 'Hat vas 'hem?" She nodded.

" They're called P4, Pureblood 4. Even though Harry's just a half blood. They are the most disgusting, stupidest, people on this earth. Malfoy got his money from his deceased father. Ron Weasley's father had earned a job at the Ministry of Magic, which earned them lots of money. Blaise got his money when his father won the Wizard Lottery and they now own a small business. Harry got his money from an unknown person, it just keeps on filling up each week, not like he uses any of it."

A faint ring of the bell alerted them that it was the end of break. Hermione packed up what was left of her lunch and got up as Viktor threw the apple core over his shoulder. " They're dangerous so just stay clear of them, okay?"

" Okay."

* * *

Hermione walked with Viktor as they made their way out of school. Suddenly a red blur turned the corner right in front of them, colliding with the two. Hermione winced and opened her eyes.

" Ron?" He opened his eyes, rubbing his head.

Spying that it was Hermione, he grabbed her shoulders. " You got to help me! They're trying to kill me!"

" Who?" He quickly glanced back at the corner.

" The school!"

" Why?" He groaned, hearing the distant shouts behind him.

" I'll explain later. Come on, we got to hide." Grabbing both Hermione's and Viktor's hand, he ran down the hall.

* * *

They finally stopped in a deserted classroom, closing the door quickly behind them. They heard the pounding of feet as the students rushed past them. When it disappeared, Hermione turned to face Ron, hands on her hips.

" What was that about?" He finally caught his breath and reached into his pocket, pulling out the green paper.

" This. Draco...he said that I was tagged. It's because I took the slip from his locker." He responded, pointing to Viktor.

" That's impossible. Why would Malfoy tag his own friend?" Ron shook his head.

" I don't know. He's been acting weird since you tagged him." He threw the paper into the trashcan.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. " How do we know you're not trying to trick us?"

Ron looked at her in disbelief, pointing to the door. " Did you see the students chasing after me?"

" You could have paid them to do that." He gaped, his hand falling back to his side.

" I-what? That's not true. They're chasing me because I got tagged. Just believe me!" Hermione crossed her arms.

" Why should we? You could just be playing us. We can't trust you at all." She commented.

" Then just this once, trust me. I swear, I won't do anything bad." Viktor glanced between them.

" I 'hink he's telling the 'ruth, My-ninny." She turned to look at him.

" How can you be sure? He could be lying to us right now. I bet he led us to this room so that we're trapped and then those kids can get us. He's from P4, they're always trouble." She ignored Ron's offended look.

" I swear on my blood that I'm not lying." Ron's look hardened, turning serious.

Hermione glared at him. " I still don't trust you."

" What? You want me to prove it? Fine, I'll prove it. Come on." He grabbed their hands and stomped out of the classroom and out the school.

" Where are you taking us?" Hermione shouted, attempting to get her hand back.

Viktor gave an uneasy look as he pulled his hand out of Ron's grasp, not like the redhead noticed.

" To a place that P4 always hangs out after school." Hermione struggled harder.

" And where is that?" Her fear evident in her voice.

" Malfoy's house."

* * *


	7. Planning

Title: P4

Last Chapter: _" Where are you taking us?" Hermione shouted, attempting to get her hand back._

_Viktor gave an uneasy look as he pulled his hand out of Ron's grasp, not like the redhead noticed._

_" To a place that P4 always hangs out after school." Hermione struggled harder._

_" And where is that?" Her fear evident in her voice._

_" Malfoy's house."_

* * *

As they arrived at the house, Viktor looked around in amazement but Hermione looked around in dread. She hated coming back to this place. Ron rang the doorbell and they heard scuffle before the door opened.

" Master Ron!" Kooly opened the door, ushering them in.

" Where is Draco?"

" This way, Master is in his bedroom." Excitingly, the house elf quickly showed them to Malfoy's room.

* * *

As they arrived, the elf disappeared, leaving the trio standing at the door. Hesitantly, Ron knocked. " Who is it?"

When they didn't answer, there was a groan. " Blaise get the door."

" What? Why don't you get it?"

" Harry, get the door." There was a shuffle and the door opened a crack.

Surprise was etched all over Harry's face as he looked at them. " Ron...? Viktor...Granger? What are you doing here?"

" What was that?" There was a shout and Draco jumped off the bed, walking over.

Harry felt the door rip out of his hold as Draco tore it open. " What the hell are you doing here? You're not allowed to come here anymore!"

He slammed the door in their faces, much to the protest of Harry. Ron turned to face them. " Proof enough?"

Hermione looked surprised at the door. " Yes."

" Come on, let's get out of here. Malfoy's going to get madder if we stay any longer." Ron turned away.

Kooly appeared again and showed them to the door.

* * *

They sat at the park, watching as the kids played on the playground. " What do we do now?"

Ron shrugged, taking a bite from his chocolate frog. " I think the school is the bigger problem right now. Malfoy and the others can wait."

" What we need is a plan." Viktor glanced around, studying the trees.

" What does Malfoy hate the most?" Ron shrugged.

" Not getting what he wants." Hermione gave him a deadpan look.

" I know that. But something that really ticks him off." Ron finished off the hot dog, licking the extra ketchup off his fingers.

" Ummm...having people tell him he's just like his father?" Hermione turned to look at him.

" Really?" Ron nodded, placing his hands back behind his head.

" Oh yeah. He never really did like that man. Hated his guts, he did." Viktor turned to look at them.

" Vhat are you thinking, My-ninny?" He saw the look on her face.

" I'm thinking of a little payback." Ron flickered his eyes over to look at her.

" Like?"

" You said his father really ticks him off right?" Ron sat up.

" You can't bring the dead back, Granger. Besides, I doubt you'll get anything done. Malfoy's father hated muggle-borns." Hermione paused.

" This is getting tricky." She clicked her tongue.

" Vhat did Malfoy like best?" They turned, surprised, at the Seeker.

" Um...getting what he wants?" At the glare, Ron sighed.

" His pride, I guess." Hermione frowned.

" That's not going to help." She groaned, pulling at her hair.

" I have no idea to get back at Malfoy!" She suddenly stopped.

" What is it? You have a really scary look on your face." Ron and Viktor both scooted away.

" Lavender." Ron furrowed his brow.

" Lavender? What does a color have to do with this?" Hermione turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

" Lavender can help us get back at P4."

* * *

Lavender listened as Hermione explained their situation. " I see."

She gave a smile at Ron, which caused him to blush. " So will you help us?"

" Of course! I just love revenges! They're so fun!" She grinned.

" Do you have a plan?" She frowned.

" Well...I want to know if some kids in the school might help you." Hermione raised a brow.

" Why?"

" If we get the things we need. We could humiliate them." Viktor took a bite of cake.

" Things ve need?" Lavender nodded.

" Even if Hermione is excellent in magic. We need others that exceed in other places. It makes the plan fool proof."

" But it depends if they'll help us." Lavender nodded.

" Exactly."

" But who do you need?"

" We need a bait, first. Then the people who knows the school inside and out. People who know a lot of pranks and somebody with a camera." Ron grinned.

" Bait can be Granger, everybody knows Malfoy wants to get back at her. I bet we could get a map from the library. My two brothers, Fred and George can help with the prank and I bet that Creevey kid will help us." Hermione grinned.

" Excellent. But what's the plan going to be?" Lavender tapped her chin with her finger.

" Well, do you really want him to be humiliated or humiliated and a little bit hurt?" Hermione raised a brow in question.

Frowning, Hermione placed her hands on her hips. " I don't want him to get hurt, that's just plain evil."

Lavender twirled a piece of hair around her finger, leaning against the counter. Sighing, she shook her head. " Aw, Hermione, after what he's done to you, you're still worrying about the safety of him."

" I just don't want to get into too much trouble." Ron furrowed his brow, raising his face from the ice cream.

" Too much trouble? The teachers always look the other way." Hermione shook her finger.

" That was only for P4 and now, you're not even part of them." His shoulders slumped after being reminded of the fact.

He tapped his spoon on the side of the dish, thinking it over. " So...what you're trying to say is...we have to play a humiliating prank on Malfoy and...not be able to laugh at him when we do it?"

" Oh..." Hermione smirked, rubbing her hands together. " I'm pretty sure that he'll know that we did it."

Lavender gave her a questioning look, a grin playing on her features. " Hermione Granger, what _are_ you thinking?"

" He may just be looking at the world from a different view after we're through with him." Ron wiped his mouth on his sleeve, dusting it off afterwards.

" You're...going to hang him upside-down?" He muttered, clearly uninterested by her way of thinking.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. " That's only step ten of our ninety-five step plan."

" Ninety...five?"

" I'm just kidding, there are only sixty-seven." Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" Maybe I shouldn't have taken that slip. It wouldn't have involved all this complex thinking. It's hurting my brain." He whined, resting his chin on the table.

" Amazing, I didn't know you knew just big words." Ron glared from his position but didn't try to move.

Viktor watched them, forgotten in the corner, before turning to finish his cake. He glanced at his watch a bit. Sighing, he stood up, throwing the plate away.

" Leaving already, Viktor?" Hermione turned, the others doing the same.

" Yes, I 'ave somevhere I must ve. Good day, My-ninny, Ron, 'Avender." He nodded toward them before leaving the building.

The silence was broken by the small whisper issuing from the redhead. " He...said my name."

Hermione turned to see the stars in Ron's eyes. Snorting, she turned away and toward Lavender. " Here's the plan."

Ron edged closer to hear it, sitting on the chair backwards. Tapping his foot, he listened to what Hermione said, adding a few tips of his own. Finally, they broke apart, waiting for Lavender's approval.

She paused, leaning against the counter. " It might work. I can see why Malfoy might think it was you Hermione. It's original."

" I'll take that as a compliment. Now...let's get started." Ron glanced at the door.

" But what about Viktor?" Hermione turned toward the door.

" We'll get him caught up when he comes back."

* * *

" So you'll help us?" The two in front of them grinned.

" Of course! Why wouldn't we help our little brother and his friends? Besides, we're doing this for our entertainment too." They patted Ron's head, earning a frown.

They disappeared before Ron could shout at them, their laughter still ringing in the trio's ears. Hermione grinned. " Alright! We got the map, Fred and George are in and Colin agreed too."

" The plan is coming together!" Lavender clapped her hands happily, skipping down the street.

" Would you look at that?" The trio paused, glancing up at the familiar drawl.

Hermione glared as she saw Ron shrink back. " What do you want, Malfoy?"

He tilted his head, looking down at her with contempt. " I was just walking past, Granger, you don't own these streets."

" Neither do you, Malfoy. I suggest you don't cause us any trouble." Draco raised a brow.

" Are you threatening me, Granger? I would like to remind you which one of us has more power than the other." Ron stepped forward.

" That's enough, Malfoy. Either leave or step aside and let us pass." He kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Malfoy's attention switched to the boy, his eyes narrowing. " What is this? Seems like the weasel has sided with the muggle-born."

They could all tell that he still didn't try to disregard Harry for his blood. Ron bit his lip, grabbing hold of Draco. " Leave us alone, Malfoy. What is up with you and having a thing against Hermione? So she stood up to you? So what? It's nothing to get mad about."

Draco sneered at him, hitting his hand away. " Where did you get this courage? Granger's rubbing off on you Weasel. Besides, you wouldn't understand anything about pride. You lost yours when you sided with people like her. You may be rich, Weasley, but that's nothing compared to the power that I hold over all of you."

" I didn't lose my pride when I sided with Granger. I may have lost the power that I held when I was with you, but at least I actually gained the knowledge of how Hermione feels every single day. I'm looking at both sides of the playing field, Malfoy." Draco started to open his mouth but Ron pushed past him.

Hermione glared at him before following shortly after. " Come on, Lavender."

She reached back to drag the drooling girl after them. Draco didn't take any notice of the two as he turned his steel eyes toward the redhead stomping off in the distance. His fists clenched at his side as he swiveled on his heel, heading off down the street.

Harry glanced between his two friends. " This fight going on between Granger and Draco isn't going that well."

Blaise frowned, shrugging his shoulders. " It's their problem. If they decide to drag the whole world into it, then I say go ahead."

They started after their friend.

* * *

When they had turned the corner, Ron suddenly spun around, almost making the two bang into him. " We're going through with that plan. Even if it gets me killed, I want Malfoy humiliated! Take no prisoners, I say! That bloody git deserves what's coming to him!"

" Thanks for standing up for me back there." Ron paused, a questioning look on his face.

" That...was nothing. Besides, what are friends for?" He gave a grin, blushing.

Hermione grinned, grabbing both of their hands. " Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get some major payback!"

* * *

A/N: ...Pranks are hard to think up. Fixing other chapters. Not trying to have a big 'comeback'. Sorry for OOCness. 


	8. Trap Gone Wrong

A/N: Story's hard. Typing is hard. Thinking is harder. Enjoy...or not...

Last Chapter: _Hermione grinned, grabbing both of their hands. " Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get some major payback!"

* * *

_

School was different for Hermione from then on. She didn't seem to notice any of the jokes or comments from her classmates anymore. Ron had walked alongside her afterwards, along with Viktor and besides, who would throw bubotuber pus at the famous seeker? Nobody, that's who. They had filled in the Quidditch player with all the details of the plan after the meeting with Malfoy. He seemed a little skeptical, putting in a few comments, making them change a bit and being dubbed the ' What if' guy. Other than that, everything else ran by rather smoothly.

* * *

" Alright, do we have everything we need?" Hermione tapped the ruler on the board behind her, a grin on her face. 

" For the hundredth time, no! Ron still hasn't gotten the paint yet." Lavender muttered, glaring at the redhead.

" You know how bloody hard it is to find that thing? I don't even know where to look!" Ron glared back, his fingers clutching onto his chair.

" I bet you haven't even started looking." She turned her head away and back to Hermione. " Go on, I don't want to hear his excuses."

The brunette gave a small smile before continuing. " Don't worry about it Ron, I found out where it was and got it. I'm pretty sure that we have everything now. Isn't that right, Lav?"

Glancing down at the clipboard in front of her, she gave a slow nod. " Yup! We were missing the paint but we have that now. No thanks to someone."

" Oh get over it already. Hermione got it so it's all right! Let's get started on the plan!" He scooted his chair closer to the table, moving the papers to the side.

Viktor watched them from his tilted chair, glancing back and forth between the bickering two. Finally, he turned toward Hermione. " So, Her-my-ninny, vhat do I do?"

" Well, we need your flying skills to-" Ron turned around.

" Why his? I can fly too, I am on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team...well, I was..." Malfoy had gotten him kicked off the team for siding with Granger last week.

" I'm sorry, Ron, but I need you to do something else." Hermione placed a stack of papers in front of him.

" Paperwork? I can't do paperwork! I hardly even finish my homework!" He stood up just to see over it. " Come on, Hermione, this isn't fair."

" You're not doing paperwork, Ron, you're just...uh...checking to see if all the traps are in the right positions." He gave her a weird look.

" That sounds a whole lot like-" She flipped out a pen so fast that it barely missed his nose.

" Here, you can use this pen! It has rainbow-colored ink! It'll be loads of fun." He slowly reached out to take it from her, uncapping it.

Making a streak on the paper, he nodded his head. " It is pretty cool. But I'll only do it if and only if, I get to keep it."

" Sure! Go ahead, Ron! It's yours." Giving a sigh of relief, Hermione walked back over to the board. " Alright then, we start putting it all into place on Saturday when everybody's at Hogsmeade."

Ron scribbled on the paper before shifting it to the pile next to him. " Do you think I'll be done by then? I'll have to put of some...homework...to complete it on time."

The other three stared at him as he nodded his head knowingly. Finally Hermione sighed. " Alright Ron, I'll help you with your homework, but that doesn't mean I'll do it for you."

He shrugged, marking on the paper. " Fair enough."

* * *

Saturday had come entirely too slow for them. They waited on the edge as Ron kept on drawing with the multi-colored pen instead of checking the traps. Finally, Hermione was forced to check the traps too. When the day was upon them, Hermione and the others stayed back as they made sure that everybody had gone to Hogsmeade. When the last of the students and some of the teachers had boarded the carriages, Lavender had already locked most of the doors. 

" You know what to do, Viktor." He nodded a bit and took the wires from Hermione, flying up and around the school. " I hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't suspend us for doing this."

Ron shrugged. " I haven't heard anything bad that happened to people who pulled pranks."

Lavender snorted, sorting out the different colored paints. " Ron, this isn't a prank. This is payback."

Hermione laughed as she continued to draw marks on the stone floor, watching as they disappeared after a second or so. Ron was busily running around, trying to cast several spells all at once, only to have them jumble. Lavender slowly positioned the paints according to the plan, lifting them up with the simple levitation spell. Viktor had whizzed past a couple of times, still tying up the wires to the ceilings and around the doorways. Hermione checked her watch and set the remaining wires in their correct positions on the floor, criss-crossing several times.

" That looks a bit jumbled up, Hermione.." Ron muttered as he walked past her, carrying a rather large box.

Lavender took the items from Ron and stuck them to either side of the hallway, making sure that they had aligned with Hermione's drawing. Hermione ignored the redhead's remarks and criss-crossed the sticks again, accidentally hitting one of the lines. One bucket of paint came crashing down all over the hallway, much to the displeasure of the students. With a sigh, Hermione cleaned up the mess, redrew the inked lines and set the traps back up. Viktor landed quietly next to them and reached into the box, taking out several boxes before flying off again, hooking them to the wires. He dropped them a couple of times, but they didn't break. Cocking a brow, he finally was able to hook them all up before flying through the hallways, checking each classroom.

" I'm surprised that we haven't seen any of the teachers or students that stayed behind." Lavender whispered. " It's very suspicious."

Hermione nodded. " Yeah. Let's just get this part done and take a break." She wiped her brow. " This is complicated. I would've preferred the muggle way. Trick wires."

Ron tilted his head in confusion but didn't bother to ask. He wouldn't have understood anyways. He quickly connected the wires with the drawing, sticking it down on the white chalk lines that had appeared before him. Once the wires had touched the marks, they, too, had disappeared. He wrapped the cord around his hand before jerking it over, pulling on it a bit. The cord came loose and he was able to wrap it around the column before tying it back in place.

" This is more work than I imagined." Muttering quietly to himself, he started on the other task assigned to him. " Red to green and blue to black. Yellow to red, orange to purple. Bloody wires."

There was a spark and he smiled a bit before hooking up the others, hearing similar sizzles of power as magic rushed through the wires. Lavender straightened, stretching her arms over her head. " All this work for just one little prank. Hopefully, it works as planned."

" Don't worry, it should." Hermione cut a small piece of a unicorn's horn before mixing it in with several other ingredients in a jar. " It should only activate if Malfoy walks through."

Lavender frowned. " Alright...just make sure that it doesn't go off before planned. Or it'll trigger the whole trap."

Ron rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah. I got it covered. Don't worry."

They all sat outside after completing half of the plan, relaxing in the shade of one of the trees growing in Hogwarts' garden. Hermione closed her eyes, lying against the rough bark of the tree. " I hope this works. We'll continue this next week, since the students would be back any minute."

Viktor sighed. " That's a lot of vork, My-ninny." He took a sip of pumpkin juice, his eyes fixed on the trap across from them.

" Yeah, but it has to be done." Lavender rubbed her aching shoulder. " I just wish we didn't have to bend down so much to organize it. Merlin, my back hurts."

There was the sudden noise of the entrance doors opening and the shouts and yells of the students as they entered the school. Hermione took in a deep breath. " Okay, break's over. Let's get back to our dorms."

They nodded before splitting up.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she watched the ceiling of her bed, closing her eyes. Man, was she tired. She turned over to her side, intent on catching up on her sleep when there was a sudden scream and a loud crack. She bolted up. A cord had snapped.

* * *

Hermione had run into the others as they started toward the trap-invested hallway. " Do you know what happened?" The others quickly shook their heads. 

" Oh no, Ron, did you check the cords?" The redhead paused before he sped up.

" I'm pretty sure I did." They ran toward the crowd that had gathered. Ron spied the cord off to the side. " ...Except...that one."

Hermione and the others turned their attention toward the ceilings. People were in shock and not a word had been spoken. Hermione's eyes widened. " Merlin..."

" What the bloody hell?" Ron whispered. " That's...not what's supposed to happen...is it?"

" I thought Malfoy was the only one that could trigger the trap." Lavender recalled, placing her hand over her mouth.

Ron had spied Harry and Blaise in the front of the crowd. Their eyes were wide too and all they could do was stare up toward the ceiling. Viktor coughed. " Vell...it could 'ave been vorse, right?"

" I killed a cat." Hermione whispered. " I'm a murderer!"

" Calm down, Hermione...like what Viktor said, it could've been worse." Hermione just shook her head, her eyes locking on the unmoving animal caught in the trap. " ...At least it wasn't another student."

" Hermione," Lavender started, " I think we should, you know, get it down."

Slowly nodding, the girl turned toward the ropes along the wall and tapped them with her wand. Instantly, the trap fell to pieces and the cat came crashing down on the floor. Hermione stood frozen as she saw the fall. " I...I deformed it!"

Ron pushed past the others. " Wait a bloody minute." He stared at the body of the cat, his eyebrow twitching. " Bloody hell." Blaise started forward.

" Did you do this, Weasley?" He reached out to take the limp body of the animal, but Ron got to it before he did.

Harry had stepped forward when he saw Ron take the cat, backing away. " Ron, give that here."

The redhead shook his head. " I can't believe you never told me."

" Ron...give me the cat." Harry whispered, holding out his hand.

Hermione blinked. " What are you doing, Ron?"

He bolted toward the dormitories. " Hermione, follow, quick!"

She stood for a while until Lavender pulled her after them. " Come on, Hermione!"

* * *

They entered an empty hallway, coming to the conclusion that talking in the dorms wasn't that safe. Ron laid the cat on the desk before them. Hermione winced at the mangled fur,stepping back a bit." Why did you take it, Ron? Should we give it a proper burial? What should we do?" 

" Calm down, Hermione. It's still alive." He slowly turned the cat over. " See that scar?"

Along the leg of the cat was a patch of missing fur, the scab was slowly starting to scar. Hermione winced. " Yes."

Viktor brushed his finger close to it. " It looks like it was hit by a spell of some sort."

" That could've been the trap." Ron shook his head.

" I did that." Hermione turned toward him.

" You what? You scarred a cat? How could you?" Ron quickly shook his head.

" No..." He pointed toward the cat again. " That's...not a cat." He swallowed, taking in a deep breath. " If that's a cat...then I'm a teapot."

" You don't mean that..." Lavender turned toward the animal.

" That's..." Hermione whispered. " An animagus?"

Ron nodded. " But not just any animagus...that's Malfoy."

Nobody said anything for a while until finally, Viktor cocked his head, breaking the silence. " Hov do you knov it's Malfoy and not some other cat vith a scar?"

Smirking, the redhead rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " You know that time when Malfoy 'supposedly' fell down the stairs?"

" Which eventually lead to him...falling out the window. Yes." Hermione seemed to figure out where this was going. " Oh Ron..."

" It was an accident. I didn't know that Malfoy would trip over something such as a banana peel. Fine, I might have placed a couple other things there. Or accidentally bumped into him on the stairs or maybe I had something to do with that falling out of the window. But he seemed perfectly fine, I mean, well that is...he didn't have any broken bones or anything." He gave a small smile, shrugging. " Accidents happen, right?"

Lavender shook her head, crossing her arms. " Ron, Ron, Ron, what are we going to do with you?"

" So...Malfoy's an unregistered animagus?" Ron shrugged.

" I don't really know anything, except that I recognized the scar. Potter and Zabini seemed a little shocked. Perhaps they already knew?" Ron waved his hands around, almost like he was trying to 'magically' get the others to understand. " Maybe? Come on...work with me here."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple. " I just hope that snap didn't break any of his bones. That would get us into so much trouble. Not just suspension, our wands might get taken away permanently."

" The worse that could've happened was that he got amnesia. Let's just hope for that. Then maybe he won't remember anything when he wakes up." Ron smiled a bit, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Blaise walked in. " Found you."

Automatically, the four stood in front of the desk, covering the animal from his view. Harry walked in seconds later, a frown on his face. " Give us the cat."

" What cat?" Ron glanced around. " I don't see any cat."

" Don't be stupid, Weasley. We know that you have Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened.

" Then it's all true. Malfoy is an-" Blaise lowered his head a bit.

" Wait...you didn't know that before? Bloody..." He covered his face with his hand, cursing himself for letting it slip out. " What I meant was...we need to get Malfoy's cat back to him. He wants it."

Lavender rolled her eyes. " You just said that we had Malfoy."

" I meant that you had Malfoy's cat. You didn't let me finish." Viktor blinked a bit.

" Vut...yov stopped for at least a minute." He thought out loud.

" Just give me the bloody cat and I won't tell Professor Dumbledore that it was you who set that trap." Hermione seemed tempted to give him that cat and escape from being suspended, but Ron had a different idea.

" Why should we?" Harry seemed surprised at his outspokenness.

" We have to make sure that Malfoy's all right. We're going to take him to the infirmary." Blaise pushed Harry behind him.

" What he means is that we have to take Malfoy's cat to the infirmary. Then we can give it back to Malfoy." Lavender stepped forward.

" Where is Malfoy anyways? Isn't he usually with you." Blaise narrowed his eyes before both Harry and him backed up, their looks changing to surprise.

" Merlin..." The four froze, hearing a voice behind them. " My head..."

" Ron..." Hermione quickly whispered.

" Yes, Hermione?" His eyes had widened as he tensed.

" When an animagus changes back to their human form...are they...you know..." Ron gulped.

" I hope not." He saw Blaise slowly take off his outer coat, throwing it to someone behind them. " Then again..."

" Did you plan on kidnapping me, Granger?" Came the oh so familiar drawl. He laughed when she wouldn't turn around. " Don't worry, Granger, I'm decent."

She still wouldn't turn around, fixing her eyes on Blaise. " Why would I kidnap a prat like you?"

Blaise silently motioned for her to turn around, tilting his head. His eyes kept on shifting toward the boy behind her and his head made jerky movements in that general direction. Malfoy snorted." Stop that, Zabini, you already look like a pigeon, it doesn't mean you have to act like one." Blaise's eyes narrowed a bit as he rolled his eyes.

" You might as well say thanks, Malfoy, we came to rescue you." He glared down at the floor. " Bloody prick."

" What was that?" When Blaise didn't respond, Draco shrugged. " Well, it doesn't seem like you rescued me. As far as I know, I'm still stuck on a bloody desk with nothing but a coat on. Well, some rescuer you are, Zabini." Harry saw Blaise's fists clench a bit as the boy whispered several calming words, trying to release his anger. Draco cocked a brow,cocking his head toward the two." What was that, Zabini?"

" Nothing, Malfoy." He forced out between his teeth. " Let's just go already before the teachers find us."

" I'm not done torturing Granger." Draco muttered.

" Let's go, Malfoy. You wouldn't even be able to make an insult looking like that." Blaise motioned toward the skimpily dressed boy. " Let's just go already. It's past curfew."

Hermione heard Draco slowly climb off the desk, making his way toward the Slytherin boy. " What...did you just say?" His voice had come out as a deadly hiss as his eyes narrowed. He fit the part of the Slytherin Prince. Blaise stared right back, his hands clenching and unclenching. Draco heard the boy gulp and smirked. " That's right, be scared."

Nobody else said anything for a while as Blaise's breathing came out in angry shudders. His glare had intensified as he locking them with Draco's cool gaze. He licked his lips, keeping the stare up. " Malfoy, I suggest we leave, right now." He managed to whisper, his whole form shaking from anger.

Draco tilted his head, a calm smirk on his face. " I don't think we should take that suggestion. I'm going to stay here and bother the mudblood."

He didn't even notice his slip as Harry's eyes widened and the others backed away. Blaise seemed surprised before he narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow. Draco still didn't notice. " What...did you just say, Malfoy?"

" I'm pretty sure you heard what I said, Zabini." He hissed back, holding the cloak closed. " I doubt I would have to repeat myself."

Blaise narrowed his eyes. " You're a bloody bastard, Malfoy. I'm getting tired of your egotistic attitude. Enough with bothering Granger. Give it up. You're not getting anywhere." He snarled, his words coming out in a half-controlled shudder.

" Since when did you grow a backbone, Zabini? You're turning out to be just like Weasley. What a surprise." The mocking tone of Draco seemed to push Blaise closer to the edge, practically teetering over the side.

Blaise didn't say anything, attempting to swallow his anger. " Malfoy, I suggest we leave, right now."

" And I vote that we don't leave." Blaise bit his lip, forcing himself to keep in control.

" Malfoy..." He whispered, trying to reason with the boy. " It's...not worth it."

" And I thought you had a brain. Are you giving up now, Zabini? Giving up in the middle of the race? Are you saying that you are going to allow that muggle-born to win?" He pointed behind him, still clutching the coat.

" This isn't a game, Malfoy. It is already way past curfew, I say we leave them alone until later. Before we get into deeper trouble." Draco's eyes flashed.

" Are you scared, Blaise? Scared to get caught by the teachers? Punished? This isn't the Blaise that I know..." He whispered, circling around the boy. " I wonder what happened."

Blaise slowly shook his head, the anger replaced by pity. " Bloody hell, Malfoy. You just don't get it do you?" He whispered. " It wasn't about Granger standing up to you at all. If you have something to prove you better find some other way to do it and maybe, you should get some new friends while you're at it. Because I'm out. This has gone far enough."

Draco watched as the boy shook his head, turning away. " Wait a second, Zabini. You can't just leave."

" Watch me." Came the hiss as he disappeared down the hall.

" Zabini! Get your bloody arse back here! Zabini!" Draco growled when he saw that he was being ignored. " Merlin, that bloody idiot...don't you think so, Potter?" When he didn't hear a response, he turned. " Potter?"

Harry didn't say anything, watching him with his calm emerald eyes. " Blaise is right, this has got to stop." Draco groaned.

" Not you too. Blaise is an idiot. He lost his mind." Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

" I don't think that it was Blaise that has lost his mind." He turned away, walking in the direction that Blaise went.

" You're not turning your back on me too, right Potter?" He called out, his mouth in a grim line.

Harry paused, looking over his shoulder. " It was you, Malfoy that turned your back on us."

Draco watched, shocked as Harry turned down the hall. " I don't believe this. This is bullshit! Bloody hell." He ran his hand through his hair. " Bloody..."

" They're right, Malfoy. You're not going to win anytime soon." The boy looked over his shoulder.

" Shut up, Weasley." Growling, he stalked off down the hallway.

Once, Malfoy had disappeared from view, Hermione slowly turned to the others, seeing their shocked faces. None of them knew what to say. Slowly, Ron looked towards the floor, his head falling a bit. Snorting, he covered his face with his hand, laughing a bit. The others broke out of their stupor, turning their attentions towards him. Lavender furrowed her brow and was about to say something when Hermione shook her head, suggesting to the girl to leave Ron alone. The redhead continued to snicker quietly to himself, his shoulders shaking a bit. Finally, he turned towards the others.

" This is perfect." The others looked confusingly toward him as he gave them an awkward grin. " Just bloody perfect. Malfoy's going through hell."

He closed his eyes, calming his laughter. Finally, he opened them, staring out the open door. Hermione tilted her head. " How is this perfect?"

" Did you just see that? Both Blaise and Harry left Malfoy. They can't stand him anymore." Ron shook his head, a smile on his face. " We're winning the war, Hermione. Malfoy already lost. He doesn't have anything left."

Hermione shook her head, surprising the others. " No...he still has power. He can still control the students."

Ron shook his head. " So can we. If we're able to get Blaise and Harry on our side, Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance. Fight fire with fire."

Hermione bit her lip. " But what if Blaise or Harry doesn't want to help us?"

Ron smirked. " Oh...I bet they will."

The redhead started to leave the room when Hermione pulled him back. " But, I'm still confused."

" About what?" Hermione turned her gaze toward the direction that Draco had disappeared to.

" Why did Malfoy turn into a cat? Shouldn't he have turned into a snake or some other vile creature? Turning into a cat is awfully close to a lion..." Lavender rolled her eyes, smiling.

" Oh, Hermione, you think way too much about all these little details. Let your brain rest once and a while, would you?" She laughed before walking out of the room, followed silently by Ron and Viktor.

The Gryffindor girl slowly looked around the roof before exiting, following after her friends.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: I haven't been writing Harry Potter stuff in a long time. If I spelled something wrong, sorry. And sorry for the OOCness...I don't know if they would act like this.


	9. New Partners?

Last Chapter: _"Oh, Hermione, you think way too much about all these little details. Let your brain rest once and a while, would you?" She laughed before walking out of the room, followed silently by Ron and Viktor._

_The Gryffindor girl slowly looked around the room before exiting, following after her friends._

* * *

If only it was that simple to have Blaise and Harry join the Gryffindor side. The school was now torn in three different groups. Although, not a lot were siding with Hermione. Malfoy seemed to avoid almost everybody, including teachers, deciding to skip classes four or five times a week. Harry and Blaise still hung around with each other, but nothing really held them together besides the disagreement with Malfoy's way of behavior. Ron was beginning to think that it was going to be impossible to get the two on their side.

* * *

" It's been two weeks! Two whole weeks and still no progress," Ron sighed. " I never knew that those two were this stubborn. Maybe we're doomed after all." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, flipping through a book. " You never even tried to talk to them, Ron, why give up now? Besides, all we need to do is talk to them alone and away from everybody else. We'll make them understand...somehow."

Ron turned to look in her direction, cocking a brow. " You have got to be kidding me. Malfoy is watching us even closer now because of what we did. I'm still surprised that that bloody prat hasn't gone to the teachers about the trap." He paused for a moment. " They probably already know anyways. They seem to know what happens around the school."

Hermione bit her lip. " I don't think we have time to worry about the teachers, Ron. We have to find a way to get Harry and Blaise away from the students."

Ron shook his head. " I already checked their hangouts, it seems to be swarmed by students these days. I think they went into hiding. Amazing how they still manage to get to class. Can't say the same for Malfoy though."

Lavender glanced over to the two. " Can't we just ask them to meet up with us somewhere?"

" No, people would overhear. We have to think of something better and foolproof." Hermione got up from her chair, pacing the floor. Finally, she sighed. " I can't think of anything that we can do that would slip past Malfoy unnoticed."

Ron tilted the chair back. " I'll just call it a favor. They owe me one anyways."

" A favor? You? I'm surprised that you did anything to help them, Ron." The redhead shot a glare in her direction.

" As a matter of fact, it was just luck that got me a free favor from those two. Sadly, I can't say the same about Malfoy...he was never really there at the time. Would have made this loads easier." He got up, stretching. " I might as well ask them now. I want to get this over with as soon as possible...before Malfoy thinks up some sort of revenge."

* * *

Blaise leaned against the brick wall, watching the stone walkways. " We're here, Weasley. Hurry up." 

Harry let his eyes wander around the hallway before turning his attention toward the redhead. " Better make it quick too, class is about to start."

Ron stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes. " We need to talk."

" Aren't we doing that right now?" Blaise straightened, turning his full attention at Ron. " I would say that that was a waste of a favor, Weasley."

" That's not it. I need to talk to both of you, privately." Harry furrowed his brow, turning to look at the students that had gathered around them.

Blaise glanced behind Ron, seeing Hermione and Lavender. He caught Harry nodding out of the corner of his eye before he turned back. " Alright. Pick a time and place and I'll make sure we're alone." He turned his attention toward the student body. " If anybody comes to disturb us, I'll make sure they never see the light of day again."

Instantly, the crowd disappeared, scurrying quickly to their classes. Harry's eyes flickered over to Hermione. " You seem to be taking a lot of risks just to get back at Malfoy."

She turned up her nose. " I would say that you're not taking a lot of risks to stand up to him."

Blaise smirked. " We're not bothered by him, Granger. I would say that this whole mess is your fault, but then I wouldn't want you to be wrongly accused...of course..." He tilted his head. " Alright Weasley. We'll meet you there after class."

Hermione blinked. " Ron didn't even say anything yet."

Blaise's smirk grew wider as he turned away. " I can read minds, Granger." He didn't bother to look at the horror on Hermione's face. " And, if you don't mind me saying, you think too much." He chuckled. " Harry, come on. Let's go."

Slowly, Potter gave her a small smile. " Don't mind him. He can't read minds. Ron gave him a slip of paper while you were talking. Although, I would still fear him if I were you...Blaise is not the boy you want to mess with, if you get what I mean." He nodded a bit before turning, following Blaise to their class.

Ron leaned over. " What he means is that Blaise is the one you have to fear instead of Malfoy." Hermione shot him a look. " Well, I thought you didn't know. Sorry for trying to help."

" Ron..." He looked over. " What do you know about Blaise?"

" Well...He's evil, a prick and rather sadistic." Ron started walking toward his next class. " And...He knows how to do wandless magic." Ron placed a finger to his lips. " But you can't tell anyone. That's why I think that he'll be a great help with our revenge on Malfoy." Ron grinned a bit. " Come on, Snape'll have our heads if we're late."

* * *

Blaise flicked his finger around as he watched the rock dance in the air. Harry sat near the bank of the lake, throwing dirt and grass into its reflecting surface. " You're late." 

" Well, sorry, Zabini, we were trying to avoid the crowd." Ron muttered darkly, brushing his clothes off. " We can't turn invisible at will like you."

The rock dropped to the ground, bouncing off before hitting the water. Slowly, Blaise turned, watching both Hermione and Lavender. His eyes slowly traveled around the trio before back up to the school. " It seems like you're missing one of your companions."

Ron sensed Blaise's anger, brushing it off with a shrug. " Yeah, Viktor couldn't make it." He sighed. " I made sure nobody followed us and I bet you already know as well. And yes, before you get any madder, they know about it too. So you can just can with the rocks flying around us because you can get back at me later."

Hermione and Lavender slowly relaxed as Blaise stopped his rampage. The boy slowly turned away from them, staring out onto the lake again. " Well? Start saying whatever you wanted to say."

" We want you to join us and get revenge on Malfoy." Blaise snorted.

" And why would we do that? We don't have anything against Malfoy nor do we have ties with Granger." Hermione stepped forward.

" Please help us. Malfoy's got to learn his lesson." Blaise turned toward her.

" Learn his lesson? We have no feud with Malfoy that concerns yours. We don't want to partner up with you to fight the big bad dragon. I say let Malfoy destroy himself on his own. Don't start dragging us into it." He turned away.

" Bunch of wimps, that's what you are." Both Harry and Blaise turned. " I bet you don't think you can actually defeat Malfoy. Hermione, Ron, I think we wasted enough of our time here already. Since they don't seem too willing to help us, I suggest we leave right now. We can manage just fine on our own." She turned away, much to the shock of the students around her.

" But Lavender-" Blaise took a step toward them, cutting her off.

" It's rather brave of you to insult us right in front of our faces. You're practically shaking in your shoes. You can manage on your own, can you?" Blaise turned toward Ron. " We already repaid our favor. The smarter thing to do was to ask us to join you instead of asking us to meet you here. We have nothing to do with Malfoy so, either way, we wouldn't care about what is going on between you and him."

Harry stood up, brushing off his pants. " I'll help."

Blaise spun around. " What?"

Harry closed his eyes, turning around. " The sooner we get Malfoy to surrender the sooner the school goes back to what it was."

Blaise frowned, clenching his teeth. " Back to what it was? The school has changed far too much to fix itself. Besides, you have nothing against Malfoy. You're just letting yourself get dragged into their fight." He muttered, pointing toward the trio.

Harry trailed from Blaise to Ron. " Doesn't matter what you say, Blaise...Ron is still our friend. Besides, whom would you rather be paired up with? Malfoy or Weasley?" Harry sighed, sensing Blaise's displeasure. " The school is going to be separated until one of us defeated."

" I don't see why we have to fan the fire." Blaise murmured. He backed away when he felt Hermione clutch his shirt. " What do you want?"

" Please, Mr. Zabini. We'll do anything! I'll even do your homework!" Blaise backed away slowly. " We really need your help. Please, just this-" There was a splash as they both fell into the lake.

" Hermione!" She sputtered as she coughed up water.

Blaise sat up, frowning as water dripped from his hair. Hermione was still sitting on him, her hand on his chest as a support. He felt the dirt underneath him shift a bit and barely got enough air in before he was, once again, covered in water. He rolled down the underwater hill, feeling Hermione fall against him. _Bloody hell._ Hermione thrashed around, hitting him once and a while. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed her wrist, swimming up toward the surface.

" Hermione!" He felt her snatched from his fingers as Ron and Lavender helped her back onto the bank.

Slowly, Blaise made his way, dripping wet, toward the bank, slipping once and while. He coughed, a smirk on his face. " I didn't know you couldn't swim either." He coughed again, spitting out the water. He glanced over. " You wouldn't stand a chance against Malfoy."

Hermione sat miserably on the grass, clutching Ron's cloak that was wrapped around him. Blaise slowly straightened, almost slipping on the wet grass as he wrung out his shirt. " T-that's why w-we need-"

" You better get inside, Granger. You might die from the chill." He coughed a bit, still feeling water lodged in his throat. He closed his eyes, letting his hand rest on his throat, trying to calm himself. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm wrapped around his neck. " What are you doing?"

" I-I thought t-that you were c-cold too." She stammered out, shivering. Blaise gave her a look.

" Take the cloak back, you need it more than me. If you go up against Malfoy like this than you really won't be able to survive against him." He swung the cloak back around Hermione's shoulders, running his hand through his hair. " I guess you won't be able to survive without me either."

" You...m-mean...?" Blaise caught the smirk he received from Harry before he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

" Fine...I'll help you." He flicked his hand and a small orb appeared in his hand. Silently, he handed it to Hermione. " It'll dry you before you reach your dorm. Hopefully, you won't freeze to death before then. Just throw it into the fire when you're done with it."

Hermione nodded, giving him a smile, before she walked away. When they were inside the castle doors, Ron frowned. " He agreed too quickly. I think he's up to something."

Hermione frowned. " Nonsense, Ron. He wants to help. Don't you think so too, Lavender?"

Hermione was surprised when Lavender frowned too. " I think Ron's right, Hermione. Zabini doesn't seem to be the type to agree that fast. We should be on our guard if he tries anything."

" Oh, not you too. I don't really think Blaise or Harry is going to try anything." Ron shook his head.

" It's not Harry I'm worried about. Harry would rather not want to be caught up in this sort of mess. Blaise, on the other hand, would double-cross us at the first instant we falter." Hermione frowned.

" But you were all up for gaining Blaise and Harry against Malfoy." Ron nodded.

" Yeah, until I saw how fast he agreed. Trust me, Hermione, he's up to something. I've known him for too long." Hermione frowned, feeling the warmth of the fire orb in her palm.

" Fine, if it will get you two to relax, we'll test them. But first, to make sure that we don't get tricked, I need to know everything about Blaise and Harry, especially their powers."

* * *

Harry studied Blaise as he watched him stare after the trio. Finally, he turned to look at them. " What happened?" 

" Under the water?" Blaise closed his eyes. " Nothing." Harry turned away.

" Something must have happened." He whispered, causing Blaise to glance over. " It's not like you to give her one of your fire orbs."

Blaise closed his eyes, smirking. " Maybe we should just get back inside. I'm freezing."

Harry watched as Blaise walked past him. " Careful, Zabini."

Blaise paused, looking over his shoulder. " The faster we're done with this, the faster I get rid of her." He continued walking before he stopped again, causing Harry to stop too. " I don't want to hear the same thing from you too...Malfoy."

Draco leaned against the tree. " It would have been better if you let her drown."

Blaise watched him for a bit, before turning to look at Harry. The brunette slowly shook his head, giving him a look. " What are you going to do now, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, walking toward the castle. " I'm waiting for them to make the first move, but if you think of anything, be sure to let me know."

Harry watched as Draco walked back into the school. Finally, he turned to face Blaise. " Which side are we on?"

" Neither." Harry frowned.

" Thought you said that you didn't want to be dragged into this mess." Blaise straightened, feeling the cold wind sweep through his damp clothes.

" Potter...We were already in this mess to begin with. Malfoy is the type that drags you into his problems wherever he goes. I doubt we even had a choice to begin with." Blaise sighed. " If you were able to choose, which side would you be on?"

Harry glanced around a bit before he started toward the castle. " I wouldn't know, but I think I would've chosen Granger's side."

" Double-crossing eh?" Blaise smirk as he followed after Harry. " That's a great idea."

Harry frowned a bit before he entered the castle.

* * *

Hermione seemed extra cheery the next day, practically running when she saw Blaise and Harry. " I got the perfect plan." 

Blaise tilted his head. " Really now?" The drawl nearly reminded her of Draco's.

" Yes, I'll tell you as soon as class is over." Blaise furrowed his brow.

" Shouldn't you be more secretive so that Malfoy doesn't know about our 'agreement'?" He didn't like this new attitude.

" If the whole school finds out that we have joined together, they'll be more willing to help us." She grinned, cutting off any response he was going to give. " I'll meet you after class then, both of you." She ran off.

Blaise frowned as he watched her leave. " I don't trust her."

Harry laughed, surprising his friend. " Best be on your guard then, Zabini. You never know when you might be the one getting double-crossed." Blaise glared at Harry's back as the boy walked toward class.

" Mental...All of them."

* * *

Hermione dragged them both to the tables where there was little to none students around. " Where's the other two?" 

" They already know about the plan and they're getting the materials. So I'm the only one here to explain it to you before I have to get my share of stuff." Blaise blinked a bit.

" Do we have to get anything?" Hermione quickly shook her head.

" No, we got it all covered. But we need both of your help setting up the trap." Harry tilted his head.

" What exactly are we going to do?" Hermione pulled out a scroll, unrolling it before them.

Blaise stared down at the detailed map. " What is this?"

Hermione pointed toward the different arrows and lines. " This is where we set up the trap. It's a series of traps actually. And we have to make sure it's foolproof too, I don't want Malfoy changing into a cat this time."

" You can't stop an animagus from changing." Hermione's smile unnerved him as she pulled out several sheets of paper.

" Dragon's blood." Blaise snorted.

" That's a myth, besides that thing can't do anything." Blaise leaned forward. " Trust me, I know potions."

Hermione continued to smile as she flipped through the pages of notes. " Mixed with several of these and it'll work like a charm." Blaise furrowed his brow before snatching up the list.

" You can't possibly get these items." He scoffed, flipping through the notes. " And even if you did get them it would be near impossible to do this all in time. The new moon is tonight. Kind of late, don't you think?"

" We already have all those items." Hermione watched as Blaise's eyes widened.

" Impossible. Nobody can get those." He trailed his finger down the list. " Some of these require live animals. Where would you keep them? Unicorns? I doubt a pure one would even set foot in this place, let alone help you do evil."

Hermione smirked a bit. " I have the plan all worked out. So don't worry about how we got the ingredients or not. The important thing is that we got them. Now, this is what I need you two to do."

* * *

Harry walked out of the entrance doors, sensing his friend's ill mood. " What's wrong?" 

" Something's wrong here. I don't think Granger would be that trusting." Harry chuckled.

" From what I've seen, Granger is nicer than I expected." Blaise frowned as he walked toward the lake.

" That was too good of a plan to actually let us in on it. There is something very wrong about it and don't you dare tell me that I'm wrong." Harry shrugged.

" Instinct? I think she's harmless. I trust her." Blaise glared at him.

" That's the problem, Potter. You trust everybody." He bit his lip, sitting on the ground. " Should we tell, Malfoy?"

Harry snorted. " I would rather keep it secret. You're the one doing the double-crossing, I'm just watching." Blaise narrowed his eyes.

" Fine." Blaise pulled up some of the grass near the bank, throwing it into the water. " But I still wonder where she gets a unicorn. Too pure for here."

Harry smiled a bit. " I wouldn't think too much into it if I were you, Zabini. We have to go get it set up soon anyways. I'll worry about it later." He started walking toward the castle. " Come on, Hermione wants us to meet her in ten minutes."

* * *

Blaise paused as he saw the items scattered around the ground. " You sure you won't be found out?" 

" It's an empty classroom, hardly used at all, Blaise. I'm sure we're safe in here." Harry picked up an item from the pile.

" Is this what you meant by unicorn? A stuffed animal?" Hermione smiled.

" We couldn't very well get an unicorn in here now could we?" She turned to instruct Lavender how to hand the ropes. " Don't worry, I know it'll work. It was enchanted by an unicorn."

" Enchanted by an unicorn?" Hermione nodded.

" Yes, we have our connections. Now, I need you two over here to help me lift this up." Harry walked over to pick up the basket.

" So we're starting from here?" Hermione nodded.

" This will be the place where the whole thing is operated. We'll be taking different shifts. Hopefully this would all be going as planned. All these ropes and wires are enchanted and will be checked and double-checked before we let anything happen. This time there won't be any mistakes. This time, we're going to get our revenge." Blaise leaned against a desk.

" Not to rain on your parade, Granger. But, what if Malfoy finds out about this?" Hermione glanced over at him.

" I doubt that Blaise. I've been making sure to soundproof the walls and classrooms so he wouldn't have been able to hear anything." She turned around, seeing the looks she received from Ron and Lavender.

Blaise slowly nodded before he helped Harry with the basket.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness... 


	10. It's Only Getting Worse

Last Chapter: Hermione and the gang have paired up with Blaise and Harry in an attempt to get back at Malfoy. But, alas, it seems like there's even more double-crossing than usual.

* * *

"What are we sneaking back here for?" Glancing around uneasily behind him, he frowned at the darkness of the hallway and the dim fires. "We're going to get caught, Hermione." He instantly backed up when the girl placed a finger on his lips as she crouched near a door.

"Please, Ron, stay quiet." Waving her wand at the door, she heard the satisfying click of the lock. "We have to see the loyalty of Blaise and Harry." She ushered him into the room, slowly creeping in after him, closing the door with a click. "What did you think I was doing when I left them alone in this room?"

Ron pondered a bit, glancing around at the strange contraption around him. "Well, I was a bit curious of why you said we had classes to get to, when we clearly didn't." He brushed it off with a shrug, tightening his grip on his wand. "What are we going to do?"

Hermione stood up, dusting her robe, even though there wasn't a speck of dust on it. Nodding a bit, she waved her wand around several of the gadgets and they glowed brightly. "Why, Ron, we have to check if they tampered with the trap or not." Ron gave her a funny look but stood up as well. "If one thing is out of place, then I am absolutely sure that they are still teamed up with Malfoy."

Ron scrunched up his face, cocking his brow while he was at it. "Still...teamed up with Malfoy? Hermione, aren't you thinking this through at all?" He spread out his arms, spinning around in the room. "Didn't you seem them fighting with Malfoy? It looked like he disgusted them. I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious that Blaise is not teamed up with Malfoy." He paused a bit, leaning back. "On the other hand, if he is, that was one well damn performance."

Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes before waving her wand again. There was a slight fizz and one of the strings sparked an orange hue. Ron moved back a bit, staring at the string cautiously. "There. Now do you believe me? One string is in the wrong place."

"Yeah, _one_ string. Just one! It could've been a mistake they made when they were left here...alone." Clearly his friend was a few chess pieces short of a full game. "What does that say about the fact that they're still in contact with Malfoy anyways?"

"Ron, please think about it." Her voice was tired, probably due to the fact that she had to explain everything to him. "Zabini is one of the smartest warlocks in the entire school. I'm pretty sure he can follow a set of directions. They were very simple as it is. I even color-coded the wires!" She motioned her hand behind her, showing Ron the colorful bits and pieces. "Zabini did this on purpose. I just know it." With a wave of her wand, she fixed up the strings, having the red matching the red. "Come on; let's go check out the rest of the trap."

Glancing around warily, Ron sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." A little dejected, he scurried off toward the other end of the room, waving his wand.

* * *

Hermione waited near the windowsill, both Ron and Lavender by her side. To most of the students at Hogwarts, it would seem like the little Golden Gryffindor was merely having a conversation with the other students. However, truth be told, she was waiting for a certain blond haired boy to cross that very hallway. Lavender, as most could tell, was practically bouncing off the walls. "When is he going to get here? When?" Hermione gave her a small smile, clutching her books to her chest. "Oo, I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face when he-"

"Lavender!" Hermione stared at her in fake astonishment. "Somebody might hear you!" Her face turned into one of excitement soon after. "I can't wait to see his face too!" She bit her lip, trying to keep her laughter inside. "We can't draw attention to ourselves or the plan might be ruined."

There was some clicking of heels as they walked in a brisk place around the corridor. Most of the students got out of their way and much to Hermione's disappoint, it wasn't Malfoy, but Blaise and Harry. "Granger, I need to have a word with you." She straightened, meeting his professional stance with one of her own. "Before, when you had to go to your classes, I wasn't able to tell you that you labeled one of the wires wrong." He could see the disbelief on her face. "Yes, the blue one if I'm correct, you colored it red. I reread the instructions and made the change. I hope you don't mind."

Ron was gaping, his eyes blinking in shock. "H-Hermione, please don't tell me that _that_ was the wire we...we..." Blaise glanced back and forth between the two, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Oh, what a surprise we'll get when Malfoy-" There was a sudden crash and all five of them spun around, staring at the hallway. "Spoke too soon."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Hermione attempted to rush forward, but stopped, watching with a horrified expression on her face.

Draco Malfoy had turned the very corner that Hermione Granger was hoping he would. Unexpectedly, his foot passed through a laser, made especially for him. There was a snap and a blue colored rope shot out, wrapping around him. Presumably, most would think it was supposed to just grab his leg, hosting him up into the air, but this time, it tied completely around his form. He was, without doubt, terrified as he was not only hosted up into the air by the magical string, but that there were several cannons of paintballs aimed directly at him. Oh dear Merlin. Students ran as the paintballs started flying, not only aimed at Malfoy. One precisely yellow ball hit the tip of Malfoy's rope and, bit by bit, it started to unravel. He screamed as the rope started to spin uncontrollably, hurling him downward. Yet, right before he hit the tiled floor, it stopped, his head hitting the floor with a slight bounce.

Blaise slowly leaned backward until he was close enough to Hermione. "Well, look on the bright side, it still worked." He snorted at Granger's traumatized expression as she slowly turned away, almost in a robotic fashion. "Granger?"

"GRANGER!" They all turned their attention back at the middle of the hallway. Malfoy was glaring daggers at them as his hands clawed at the floor in an attempt to pull him toward them. "I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE!" Thank Merlin the rope was still attached to his ankle as Hermione and the others took off running. Ron was laughing as he ran beside Lavender, splitting up the group when the reached a three-way corridor.

"We're going to get into so much trouble if we're caught." Lavender whispered breathlessly as she ran off down the hallway, laughing. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she ran the opposite direction, heading quickly to her next class. If she could make it in time, it would see that she wasn't at the scene of the crime. Giggling a bit to herself, she rushed off into the classroom.

* * *

As much as anyone else could say, Hermione had a very good day. Malfoy not only didn't show up in his classes, like usual, but he was basically the laughingstock of Hogwarts that day. Not to be rude or anything, but nobody could take him the least bit seriously with pink and green colors meshed into his unusual blond hair. Whenever he walked in the hallways, several people would turn away, covering their snickers behind their hands. Oh dear, he was in a rather dry mood for the rest of the day.

Hermione met up with the rest after classes, clearly seeing how much they enjoyed the day with their grins. Lavender ran up to her, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Her smile portrayed her feelings as she was giggling through her words. "Oh, Hermione, that was absolutely brilliant! For a second, I thought we were in trouble, but it went so smoothly!" She placed a hand on her chest, sighing. "The look on Malfoy's face was priceless! This will be the happiest day of my entire life!"

"Yes, I would have to agree. Hopefully, Malfoy has learned his lesson." Hermione straightened herself with pride, giving a little smirk toward Lavender which caused the girl to burst into a fit of laughter. They started walking back toward the dormitories. "I doubt Malfoy would give up without a fight. I wonder what's going on in that-" There was a snap, causing Lavender to back up.

"H-Hermione?" Their books had been scattered on the castle floor as Lavender stared shocked at her friend. "Oh Merlin. Here." Quickly, taking off her robe, Lavender threw it to her friend, who hastily put it on. "Just be thankful nobody was around at the time."

Hermione turned stiffly toward her friend. "Lavender...that sound. _That_ was a camera." She pulled the robe around her form tighter. "Lavender! Malfoy has a picture of me _in my underwear_!" Shrieking a bit, she turned toward the faintly disappearing lines across the floor. "That...that..." There was a growl that escaped between her lips as she glared at the mirrors lined up on the ceiling. "Malfoy is so dead!" She picked up her books, storming toward the dormitories.

Seeing that her friend was disappearing already, Lavender quickly picked up her own books, running after Hermione. "Well," She started, shrugging a bit. "Look on the bright side, you are rather pretty." She turned away when Hermione shot her a glare. "A-and besides, only your robes disappeared. Just be thankful your underwear didn't go as well." Lavender winced when the Gryffindor gave an angry yell, kicking the walls. "Okay, maybe there was no upside to this." Muttering a bit to herself, she rushed after her friend.

* * *

Hermione tried to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles, but when it's coming from all around, it's pretty hard to. Possibly right after the pictures were taken, Malfoy had them scattered all over the castle and by mid-morning, _everybody_ knew about them. Even with a slight pink tint in his hair, Malfoy was not the laughingstock anymore. He even attended the classes to show off how incredibly smart he was in getting revenge.

Hermione's mood didn't improve when she met up with Ron during lunch. "Wow, Hermione, I don't mean any disrespect, but you are-" He backed up when Hermione immediately placed her hand in front of his mouth.

"Not one word, Ron. I don't want to hear it." She was looking down, an open book in her lap.

"It's nothing bad, Hermione, you look really pretty. Honest!" He flinched when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, please." Quickly he nodded, backing up a few steps.

"O-Okay. Got it. No mentioning anything about the photos." He nodded again for good measure. "O-Oh, would you look at that? Here comes Blaise and Harry." He quickly ran up to meet them, scared of being next to Hermione. "Hello Blaise, Harry. Whatever you do, don't talk about the pictures." He whispered hastily under his breath, nodding toward the sulking girl on the benches.

Blaise snorted, walking past the redhead. "Granger." She looked up, giving him a steely look. "Calm down, Granger. I was just wondering whether or not you're going to get revenge." Hermione stood up quickly, surprising the three.

"Of course I am!" Blaise smirked again, tilting his head as she slammed her book closed. "Do you know how much embarrassment that has caused me?" They didn't bother answering as Hermione continued to rant. "I am going to rip his little guts out! That...that PRAT! When I get my hands on him...Oo!" She made a motion of choking something before bringing her fists back to her sides. "Malfoy will pay."

Harry slid up next to the girl, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Granger, I think you're overreacting just a tiny-" He pulled back sharply when she whirled around.

"Me? Overreacting? Of course not!" Her eyes suddenly narrowed, scaring the boy a bit. "I just want to make Malfoy's life a living hell. Isn't that a normal thing to want?" Harry swallowed and didn't say anything, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Blaise seemed to be the only one that was used to the 'new' Hermione as he nodded toward her. "So, what's the plan?"

Hermione motioned for them to get closer as she lowered her voice. "Zabini, Potter, I need you guys to help me on this. You'll be playing a very big part. When Lavender gets here with the materials, then we'll go get payback." She didn't catch the slight flicker in Blaise's eyes as the group broke up, each going to their next class.

* * *

"So, you're saying she's planning something big?" Malfoy threw the dart, hearing the 'thwack' has it hit the board. He turned his eyes toward the boy lying on the couch.

"That's what she said." Silence resumed between them except for the sound of the darts hitting the board. "I have to go; we're having a meeting tonight." Malfoy watched him as he got up, heading toward the door.

"And they're still under the impression that you're on _their_ side?" He saw the slight pause as the boy looked over their shoulder, giving him a smirk. Laughing a bit, Malfoy turned his attention back to the board. "You really are two-faced, Potter. I was so sure that it would be Zabini. You really are more Slytherin than most."

Harry paused at the doorway, his hands still attempting to fix his robe. "Yeah, the Sorting Hat made the right decision right?"

Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It wanted to put you in Gryffindor; you said you would rather be in Slytherin." He threw the dart.

"Did I?" Malfoy sighed, the dart held loosely in between his fingers as he looked at the boy over his shoulder.

"I'm not the keeper of your memories, Potter." He turned back to his game, only briefly calling over his shoulder. "You better get to that meeting. We don't want them suspecting anything."

"Right, of course."

* * *

Harry could feel Blaise's eyes following him as he entered the empty classroom. "You're late."

"I forgot." A common excuse, Harry thought, but it worked well since Blaise looked away. "Where are the others?"

"They're already getting ready. I had to stay here to fill you in." Blaise hopped down from his position on the desk and waved his wand a bit. "Look here, this is the plan." Harry glanced down at Blaise's hand when it touched his shoulder, pushing him toward the window. "You see that tower over there? Granger said it was our job to lead Malfoy there. I'm not sure about what's going to happen, but the moment he's in the room, we're supposed to duck out and lock the door." He paused when he didn't hear Harry respond. "Well? What do you think?"

"Sure, I'm pretty sure we can get Malfoy up there." He stared at the tower a bit, looking at the rickety stones. "Doesn't look that safe." Blaise was watching him again, his eyes digging into the boy. "What?"

"You're double-crossing them, aren't you?" Harry looked a bit surprised as Blaise searched his eyes. There was a slight ghost of a smile as Blaise slowly began to nod. "I'm right, aren't I? Little innocent Potter actually being a backstabber."

"But, I thought you said that was the plan." Blaise raised his eyebrows, his smirk growing wider.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it." Shrugging a bit, he turned toward the window, seeing the little light up in the tower. "Are you going to tell Malfoy?" Harry looked around the classroom, seeing the dusty tables and chairs.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" He glanced up at the boy. "It was _your_ plan after all."

Now it was Harry's turn to watch Blaise as the boy turned away, gliding toward the door. "Sometimes, Potter, plans go astray." He disappeared, closing the door behind him. It took a moment or two before Harry rushed toward the door, opening it.

"Zabini!" He could still hear the slight clicking of the boy's shoes and quickly rushed after it. Even in the dim firelight, he could see the silhouette as it made its way back to the Slytherin dorms. "Zabini." It paused and he could see Blaise's face as it looked over its shoulder. When he caught up to the boy, he turned towards him. "Are you going to tell Granger?"

There was an uncomfortable pause between them as Blaise stared emotionlessly down at the boy. "No." He turned toward the dorms and started walking. "It's getting interesting. I don't want to ruin it." Harry silently walked after him before he paused and glanced behind him. There was no one there. "Come on, Potter, you don't want to get in trouble with Snape when he finds us wandering the corridors this late at night." Potter turned away, running to catch up with the already disappearing boy.

Ron peeked out from behind the stone column. "I knew it." He breathed out before he turned around, running back toward the tower.

* * *

"...And that's what they're going to do." Harry glanced over to the side, shrugging his shoulders a bit. The same look appeared on Malfoy's face as it did with Blaise's the past night – an impassive look, clearly hiding what he was thinking. "I don't know anymore than that."

With a thoughtful glare toward the floor, Draco brought one hand up to his chin. He blinked slowly before his eyes locked onto Potter. "So, you're sure that's what they're doing?" Harry quickly nodded and Draco looked back down toward the floor. "I see." He stood up, surprising Harry a bit. "Well then, let's humor them. Then," He walked toward the door. "We'll get revenge."

* * *

Blaise was watching Harry again, unnerving the boy during dinner. "Can you stop staring at me like that, Blaise?" The said wizard narrowed his eyes just a tiny bit before he turned. His arms were crossed in a snobbish fashion, like a child that didn't get what he wanted. Although, his eyes held a thoughtful gaze as he stared at the large gothic windows on the sides of the Hogwarts castle. "What are you thinking about?"

"We bring him at seven o'clock tonight, Potter. You better remember and you better _not_ be late." Blaise stood up, turning away from the confused boy. "Wish we didn't have to miss what will happen with Malfoy, but Granger said it'll be worth it afterwards." The smirk that adorned Blaise's face frightened Harry a bit. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

Hermione glanced from one person to the next. "You know what to do right?" They both nodded. "Good job, Ron, on finding out what those two were planning. We changed the plan a bit and we just _might_ get a fish or two more in our little net." She smiled a bit, straightening herself in a 'pride' posture. "Let's get going. We have two hours until seven o'clock. We have to get ready." Laughing a bit, she walked out of the room, quickly followed by her friends.

* * *

"Malfoy." The said boy glanced up, his finger marking the last sentence read. Fixing the façade, he tilted his head in an innocent manner.

"What is it, Zabini?" The drawl in his statement was cut off when he realized that Blaise knew something he didn't. "What's going on?"

"I already know that Potter told you the plan." The blank expression on Malfoy's face disappeared, replaced with a devious smile.

"Yes." He didn't see the disgust flash in Blaise's eyes as the boy turned away.

"Come on then. We're going to the tower." The two stared out the window, the tower in perfect view. Its rickety-looking stones stuck out in the oddest places and Malfoy frowned a bit. "What? Scared?"

Growling a bit, Draco stood up in one fluid motion, donning on his cloak. "Get on with it, Zabini. Didn't know you could turn this cold." The other wizard scoffed, heading off toward the door.

"Don't dawdle, _Draco_." Catching the hitch in the boy's voice, Malfoy narrowed his eyes before following him.

"You're planning something aren't you, Zabini?" He stepped back when a mirror cracked next to them. Moving away from the object, he watched as Blaise made his way down the hall as silent as the night.

* * *

They met up with Harry halfway down and all three headed toward the tower. Blaise was in the lead, followed closely by Malfoy. It wasn't like he didn't know that the blond-haired boy was staring at him with the most questionable stare – as if he was trying to figure out the world's hardest puzzle. Blaise rolled his eyes a bit and looked off to the left, only to furrow his brow. There was a single blue thread next to them. Without showing the fact that he had noticed something, he kept his eyes straight ahead – the blue thread making a trail for them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaise wasn't sure which way to go. He had been following the blue thread and the others had been following him. Turns out...He was completely lost. To him, it seemed like they were moving farther and farther away from the tower – since ten minutes back they had turned the opposite direction then the tower – but his curiosity gripped him like an iron vice and he continued on his way.

"Zabini, do you even _know_ where we're going?" He bit his lip, choosing to ignore the statement. "I think _you_ got _us_ lost." Flexing his fingers, Blaise turned toward the left, following the string. It was already 8:30. They were one hour and thirty-minutes late. Granger was going to kill him.

* * *

One hour, forty-six minutes and twenty seconds later, they were still hot on the trail of the never-ending string. Draco was being more and more impatient as it drew out, even Harry had decided to comment every once and a while.

Finally, Blaise fisted his palm and yanked, the string pulled toward them by invisible hands. He stood there, his eyes slowly widening as the string kept on coming and coming. Infinite. It wasn't surprise that Draco or Harry was going to realize what Blaise had been doing for the past three hours. Curious as well, they watched as the pile of thread continued to grow, almost taking up the whole hallway. A little more determined to find the source of the mountain of string, Blaise kept his fist back, dragging the string out with his wandless powers.

"It's enchanted, Zabini. Going on and on forever." Draco muttered, crossing his arms. "We'll be standing here until we grow beards." Blaise turned around to bite back when Harry tripped, landing on the pile of string.

Both boys turned to look at their fallen comrade as Potter started to pick himself up. He was suddenly yanked back and dragged off. "What the?" Draco reached for his hand only to miss as a string wrapped around the boy's leg, pulling him off down the halls, back the way they came from. Draco walked a few steps toward the direction, slowly realizing that the string Blaise had pulled into the pile was being pulled away.

"Zabini-" There was a 'twang' and they both turned to see the string pulled taunt across the floor. Slowly bending down, Blaise grabbed hold of the string. As if sensing his pressure, it was suddenly yanked away, pulled back toward where it came from. Zabini's eyes widened as the string wrapped around his wrist and hand, dragging him off.

Malfoy backed up against the wall, looking toward the two directions his companions were pulled to. Which way to go? He stared at the quickly disappearing pile of string and slowly began to reach toward it. Right when his finger touched it, it broke in halves, pulled away. His head snapped back and forth, trying to decide which one to go after. Right before they both disappeared, Malfoy took after the one that had dragged Blaise off. Although, it seemed to have sped up, only allowing him to see a tiny sliver before it was pulled further down the hall.

As most would have noticed, there was a slight clickity-click behind him, Malfoy was no exception. He heard the sound, far off at first, before it became louder. Swallowing a bit, he quickened his pace, running after the disappearing string. "S-Shit." He tripped a bit, his hand hitting the ground. Pushing off, he ran even faster, breathing hard.

Clack.

He paused, hearing the sound of wood dropping. Turning back around, he saw his wand lying haplessly on the ground. Closing his eyes a bit, he ran back for it. The moment he reached it, a shadow fell over him, covering him from the glare of the torches. He looked up.

* * *

A scream pierced the air, startling most of the students and some professors out of their beds.

* * *

The next day, it was deathly quiet. Whispers were put on hold and many didn't dare to laugh.

The three students that held that attention were utterly, utterly destroyed. As if they had gone through stampedes of animals, fought with a crazed dragon or even met Voldemort himself, these students were completely trashed.

Draco Malfoy. His blond hair – after having been washed clean of the last remains of pink dye – had once again had his hair dyed. During the keen observation of some students, they could see patches of his hair completely cut off and lost – the rest sticking up in odd ends. His eyes were bloodshot and dead, his skin paler than usual and his steps had a slight stumble. His cloak was hanging halfway off his shoulder, the sleeves ripped off and the hem frayed. He had lost one of his shoes during the incident and the sleeves of his dress shirt were missing as well. He was a walking disaster.

Harry was no better. His glasses sat crooked on his nose, one of the lenses broken. Unlike Draco, his whole robe had disappeared and his shirt was ripped at the sleeves and collar. He walked with a slight limp, seeing how his right knee was somewhat bruised. It looked like he was dragged out in the garden because there were grass and dirt stains all over his white shirt and face. One hand was wrapped around his stomach, probably holding his pants up through the thin fabric of his shirt. He gave a ragged sigh as he limped next to Draco.

The one that seemed to be the worst was Blaise Zabini. One eye had been closed, probably from the façade of being in pain or swollen. Like Harry, he, too, had lost his robe. His arms, from where the sleeves had been ripped, were scratched up and so was his face. There was a cut off from his pants, ripped from the knee down on the right pant leg. His shoes were scratched, the black dye chipped off with deep white scratches. Despite his appearance, he still walked with a straight back, meeting eyes with everyone there.

They looked like they went through hell.

The crowds of students parted for them, watching with bewilderment and horror as the three made their way down the hall. However, the students' attentions were soon divided when a rather chatty group headed down from the opposite way. Draco and the others stopped halfway, seeing the giddily smiling students making their way towards them.

"Granger." Draco's voice was raspy and dark. He forced his eyes to rise up, glaring into the murky brown ones of the smirking girl.

"Malfoy." Her voice was clipped, spitting out the last syllable of his name. Malfoy growled low, his fist shaking at his side.

"This is war, Granger." He whispered and most of the students backed away.

Hermione tilted her head, holding her books against her chest. Silently, she took out a picture from her robe pocket, handing it toward Draco. "I'm surprised you have that much courage, Malfoy, after you soiled yourself yesterday."

Ron let out a snort, hiding his chuckle behind his hand. "Yeah, good job, Malfoy." He walked past Malfoy, following Hermione. He couldn't get two feet away before he burst out laughing.

Lavender hurried afterwards -- only to pause a bit, giving Draco a sympathetic look. "You know, Malfoy, you already lost when you went against Hermione." She patted his arm. "There's still time to run." She giggled a bit before running to catch up with the others.

Malfoy crumpled up the picture, whirling around. "Gra-"

"Granger." Everybody turned their attention toward the speaker, Hermione pausing in her steps. "Turn around and face me, Granger." Glancing silently over her shoulder, she regarded the situation before turning.

"Yes, Zabini?" The boy looked up, his eyes hidden by his bangs. His closed eye slowly opened. He had a smirk on his face that worried Hermione a bit. The students were quiet as the two had a staring contest, neither one speaking.

Suddenly, he spread his arms, startling a few. He turned around in a slow circle, before his arms fell back to his sides. "Why, Granger was _I_ dragged, quite literally, into this fight?" He flexed his finger and Hermione could see the tiny blue thread, frayed at one area from a burn, hanging just outside the window. He placed his fingers against his forehead and Hermione felt Ron pull her back a bit.

"He's mad, Hermione. That's not a good sign." The girl swallowed a bit, taking a step back as Blaise started to smile.

Blaise finally looked up, letting out a tired sigh. He turned to look at Hermione, nodding a bit. "Alright, Granger. Let's make this into a three-way war. An _official_ three-way war." He flicked his finger toward Hermione and the others, causing them to back away. "Your group," He turned, pointing two fingers to Harry and Draco. "Malfoy and Potter's," He placed his hand on his chest. "And me." He held Hermione's eyes a while before he turned toward the student body. "It's an all out war now. Congrats." He flicked his fingers again and Hermione heard an echoing boom coming from the courtyard. "Let the chaos begin."

* * *

"What are we going to do? What are we going to _do_?" Ron bit his finger, cowering in the corner. "It was never this serious before. Oo, Hermione, you made Zabini mad! I don't want to die now! I haven't fulfilled my dreams yet! Hermione, you better surrender!" He paused, looking around. "Hermione?"

"Shush, Ron." He climbed off the crate, walking toward the girl before Lavender cut him off.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" The said girl closed her book, placing a bookmark on the page. "Are you actually excited about this?"

Hermione let a smile creep up on her face. "Don't you get it? Zabini just announced it was an official war." She spun around in the chair. "I _just_ checked out this history book from the library and guess what I found?" She opened the book back up, taking out her bookmark. "There was a war that happened a long time ago in Hogwarts. It was against three groups as well. The muggles, the halfbloods and the purebloods." She skimmed the page before pointing to a certain paragraph. "When Zabini announced that it was an official war, which means that nobody can interfere. You know why?" She took a breath, not able to hide her excitement. "Zabini is not just one of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World, but once announced, any magical war becomes almost a sacred thing! That means we can go _all_ out!"

"But...isn't that even more dangerous? Besides, why would it be sacred anyways? You could get killed!" Ron frowned. "I wish I wasn't here like Viktor. He was lucky enough to go back to Quidditch."

"Oh, Ron, suck it up." She turned toward the two, closing the book with a snap. "We are going to win this war. And I know just how to do it."

* * *

The Slytherin household was a disaster. There was a split between following the previous proclaimed leader, Draco and the new, more dangerous one, Blaise. Neither one of them cared whether or not they had more followers. They spent most of their time staring out the window toward the Gryffindor dorms, wondering just what that little brunette was up to.

The teachers, even though they should've held the power, was absolutely terrified and decided to stay silent. Each student was then cautious of where they walked, wondering whether or not they would step on a trick stone or fall through a hole in the universe. Then tension was unbearable.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the official announcement of the war and student life was started to get back to what they used to be. Although, there was a strain between the three different 'armies' whenever they passed one another.

* * *

It came, unknowingly, as Hermione walked past Draco, clutching her books. Students grew quiet every time one of the rivals passed each other. Draco looked coolly onward, Harry deciding to look away. Hermione, on the other hand, had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You better watch your step, Malfoy." The quiet whisper broke the uneasy silence, gaining the blonde's attention. "I hear the stairs are very dangerous."

"It'll happen so fast, you won't know what hit you." Ron muttered, stretching his arms over his head.

"It looks a bit chilly, Malfoy." Lavender shrugged a bit, staring at the snow that was beginning to fall from the windows.

Draco paused, turning too look over his shoulder. Slowly, he turned, taking a step forward. Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye, smiling. Shaking his head in mild disgust, he turned back around, only to go flying in the air. Harry ducked a bit, watching as Draco went sailing past him. The clown that had supposedly popped out from a trick stone bounced a few times, like a jack-in-the-box before disappearing.

Oddly so, Malfoy didn't seem to be stopping as he skidded through the hallways, the path he was traveling seeming to be slick like ice. Nearly screeching, he banged his hands on the floor when he felt the cold stone along his back. Revenge on Hermione's part had been fulfilled as he slipped and slid down the hall in only his undergarments. He dug his nails into the stone in an attempt to slow himself down as he rushed passed the trio, cursing at them.

Hermione waved.

Her smile told him everything as he turned around. Stairs loomed up ahead and he tried to grab some of the students' robes along the way, his fingers slipping on the walls. He felt his palm, which was lying down in an attempt to steady his spinning, slip off the first step.

Hermione never laughed so hard before.

* * *

Sad to say, Draco was in the infirmary for four more weeks, nursing four broken ribs and slight bruising on his arms and back. Harry would visit him once and a while, after class and before lunch. He gained sympathetic gifts and cards every day but he paid no attention. During his time with Harry, he would mumble plans that he expected Harry to write down, cursing every once and a while.

A question that always seemed to arise during their many conversations was – What was Granger and Zabini planning? – Most of the answers resulted in not knowing or that nothing happened yet.

Draco was not in a good mood.

* * *

Blaise watched the brown-haired girl silently, regarding what he would do next. He had heard from the students – who hasn't? – That Hermione Granger had sent Malfoy to the hospital. He should be a bit more cautious. The bell rang and many of the students got up, filing toward the door. A shadow came over him and he slowly looked up.

"Take a good look, Zabini?" Closing his eyes, he got up, grabbing his books.

"There wasn't much to see, Granger." He walked away, a satisfying smirk on his face when he heard her annoyed growl.

* * *

Malfoy flexed his shoulder, turning it around a bit. "Good as new." His eyes turned dark soon after as he motioned for Harry to come up. "Do you have the materials, Potter?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded a bit. He flipped through several of the pages of scrawled writing.

Furrowing his brows a bit, Draco gave Harry a strange look. "I'm amazed at how you can read this. It looks like you were writing with your feet." He flipped through a couple of pages before a smile formed on his face. "Found it."

* * *

"Nothing's happened since that incident. I think we're going to be in for some big trouble, Hermione." Lavender nodded her agreement to the statement as they both turned to stare at Hermione.

"Well, we'll just have to outsmart them now, don't we?" Much to their dismay, she started gathering up the scattered pieces of paper. Organizing them into certain piles with great care, Hermione picked up a lone sheet, allowing the other two to view it. "This is what we'll be doing."

"Why that one, Hermione? You only spent like, what, five minutes on making it?" Hermione turned toward her, a smile on her face.

"Either way, Lavender, it'll be good enough for them."

* * *

"I don't have a good feeling about this." The next day was a rather unusual day. Everything and everybody was eerily quiet. Even Hermione was a bit cautious in her morning routine.

"I think everybody has the same feeling, Ron. There's something going on. Do you think they figured out what we were going to do?" Students had begun to whisper, staring in horror as the trio made their way down to breakfast.

"I don't think so, Hermione. I think it has something to do with Zabini and Malfoy." Lavender glanced at the stones that made the floor. "We better watch our steps, there's no telling what either one of those two would do."

Ron scratched the back of his neck, following after Lavender in her mad hops on the 'safe' stones. "I agree, Hermione. Don't you think it's weird that this is the day where every side plays a part? I mean why this day?"

Hermione slowly looked up, her concentration broken as realization dawned to her. "Because, Ron, it's Friday the thirteenth."

* * *

Malfoy had also noticed the sudden change as he wandered down the Slytherin hallway. "No doubt, Zabini has realized it too." He turned to Harry. "Today is the official start of the war."

"I think you're overdoing it a bit, Draco. Why can't we all just, I don't know, get along?" He looked away instantly, avoiding the sharp glare that Malfoy sent his way. "You're all acting childish is all I'm saying."

"Oh, don't put all the blame on me, Potter. You're riding alongside with us." Malfoy waved his wand around the gloomy looking entrance. "Good, no trick spells here. Let's go."

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair, looking to his right then to his left. "I doubt Malfoy would be smart enough to put anything here, but Granger on the other hand...Least likely." He strutted down the hallway, stopping at the entrance. "Damn, they got me paranoid." He waved his wand around, nodding at the fact that there were no slight sparkles. "It's all just in my head."

* * *

"Hermione, I really don't like this." Ron gobbled down some bacon. "I mean, sure nothing has happened yet, but I have a really bad feeling about this." He jumped when the door banged open.

Draco stood in the entrance, glancing around. The whole room didn't make a sound, waiting for what he was going to do. There was a slight nod and he and Harry wandered over to the Slytherin table, after sending the Gryffindor trio a glare or two. The room's occupants had little time to reassure themselves when Zabini stormed through the door. His eyes held a dark glint that made most of the faint-hearted shiver. Slowly, he made his way to the Slytherin table, each step a little bit more confident than the previous. He sat on the opposite end of Malfoy.

Everybody started to resume their eating until there was a booming voice. "I wonder, Granger, what you have planned for us today. Another slide down the stairs for Malfoy, perhaps?"

It was most surprising that the comment didn't come from Blaise, but more or so Harry. "What are you talking about, Potter?" The boy glanced over at the redhead.

"I was just curious, seeing how all of you are rather wound up tightly today." He gave a nonchalant shrug as he picked at his food. "If you want my opinion, I'd say this was a very lame reason to fight a prankster war."

"What are you getting at, Potter?" Blaise swirled his drink a bit. "You're in this fight aren't you?" A smirk played on his lips as he took a sip. "Don't tell me you and Malfoy are scared." He placed the cup to his lips. "You can still forfeit."

Malfoy twitched a bit, an eerie grin on his face. "You shouldn't assume that your opponents are weaker than you, Zabini. Stroking your ego aren't you? Isn't it already big enough?"

"I do hope your talking about yourself, Malfoy, there isn't anyone in this room that has a bigger ego than you." They turned to look at the Gryffindor as she stabbed her eggs. "What? I'm just telling it as it is." The smile on her face unnerved both the opposing teams.

"So the muggle-born speaks. I was wonder why the talkative little Gryffindor was so quiet this morn." Zabini was still holding onto this cup, swishing around its contents lazily. "As you both should already know, it's Friday the thirteenth. I'm pretty sure you'll have some tricks up your sleeves."

He had voiced what was all on their minds. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to show her curiosity. "Why do you care, Zabini? Are you scared like Malfoy? Don't want to face another attack like he did?" Her voice carried a sly tone as she glanced from one boy to the other.

Blaise wasn't at all affected. "And how do you know your plan might not backfire?" He closed his eyes. "Who knows if something might go wrong? A few surprises here and there. Maybe the chance of somebody discovering your trap and tampering with it." Before Hermione could speak, he sat up. "I'm not saying that I found your little prank already."

"You probably did, Zabini, or you probably found mine. All you probably can come up with is pretty little butterflies and happy little unicorns. You need to use our pranks don't you?" Malfoy had stopped eating, joining in on the fight between the other two. "Who's to say who'll let off the traps first? Or, get caught in their own trap?"

Hermione laughed, placing down her fork as she brushed away her bangs. "Are you crazy, Malfoy? The only one stupid enough to get caught in their own trap is you! And I doubt Zabini's plans involve those butterflies you seem so very fond of. It's more like _you_ that'll be stealing our tricks. After all, you're the only one that relies on your daddy's help."

Draco blushed an angry red, his fists clenching underneath the table. "Aren't you mouthy, you stupid little mudblood?"

Nobody said a word afterwards as Malfoy slowly calmed himself done.

There was suddenly a clatter and their attentions were turned, but it wasn't Hermione that stood up. Blaise placed his napkin down, dusting off his hands. "Well, I'm done. Enough of these childish conversations with you." His eyes turned toward Malfoy, their sharp gaze never leaving his form. "Name calling is only for six-year-olds. Don't you think? Or are we all turning childish because of a stupid reason?"

"Are you implying that you'll be forfeiting anytime soon, Zabini?" He turned to look at Hermione, tilting his head to catch the light as he smiled.

"I would never do that, Granger. I wouldn't want to be missing out on all the _fun_ that you two will be having without me." He walked toward the entrance and the way that the smile was kept on his face made Hermione even more nervous. "Oh and by the way, allow me to start off the day." He snapped his fingers and there was a sudden poof.

"Ah, curse you to hell!" Malfoy grabbed Harry's robe, throwing it on himself. "You damn bloody wizard!" His hands groped for his hair as he saw the pink strands cascade down with sparkles. "Bloody hell!"

The doors slammed shut after Zabini, but they could still hear him laughing down the halls.

* * *

Ron placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as they ventured down the hallway. "You might as well be careful, Hermione, I hear that this hallway is full of traps." He tapped the stone with his wand before stepping on it, earning a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"Oh _please_, Ron. Just wave your wand around to see if there are any traps. That's all you have to do." Ron grabbed her hand before she could wave the wand. "Well, what is it now?"

"What if there's a trap that springs with the wave of the wand?" Hermione gave him a doubtful look, but she still pocketed her wand.

"Well then, Ron, what do you suggest we do? We have to get to our next class either way." The redhead scratched his head a bit, giving a nervous smile. "I don't want to be late-"

"Then just walk right on through." They both whirled around.

"Zabini!" He pushed off from the pillar he was leaning on, strutting toward them. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets in a slouched position as he stood in front of them. "What are you doing here? Come to mock us or something?"

"Did you forget, Granger? I'm in your class." He turned to look at the hallway, rubbing his chin. "I don't think there's anything here."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, giving him a defying glare. "What makes you think that, Zabini? How can you be so sure of yourself?"

He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Because, Granger, Malfoy's in our class too and you don't think he would be smart enough to set traps on the same hallway he's going to walk on?" Blaise started to walk across the floor. "Besides, I already checked. There's nothing here."

Hermione paused a bit, watching as Zabini continued down the hallway. Ron started forward before Hermione grabbed him back. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you dare take another step, Ron." Blaise had stopped, turning around to watch them. Ron gave her a puzzled look as she pointed toward the stones. "Did you see how Zabini walked on those stones? He always skipped the third step." She glared at the boy in the middle of the corridor. "Are you trying to make a fool of us, Zabini?"

Smiling a bit, he cocked his head back. "Of course not, Granger. Why in the world would I do something like that?" He raised his hand. "I'd rather do something like...this." And snapped his fingers.

There was a loud bang and both of them turned around. The floor had started to cave in behind them, making it so that the only choice they had was to go on forward. "What is this about, Zabini? You stop it right now!"

"Come on, Granger, I want to see how you think in this sort of position." He let his arm drop back to his side. "Run."

Biting her lip, she quickly grabbed the redhead's arm, dragging him along with her. She didn't have time to point out which stones were not safe to step on as she ran across. Blaise had raised a brow at her rushed plan, watching as she ran past him. Ron had a hard time keeping up as he tried to follow in her footsteps. Zabini slowly turned around, watching as they made their way down the hallway. There was a crackling sound which caused him to glance at his feet. With a hiss, he drew back.

"Damn it, Granger! You set off Malfoy's trap!" He quickly ran after her as the stones started to crack under his feet, each stone dropping into some dark hole. He gritted his teeth when he noticed how far Granger had gotten. He should've ran with her when she got past him, now all the traps were being activated from Weasley's blundering feet.

Hermione was way ahead of him with no time to think of stopping and resting. "Where's that bloody room?"

"Granger!" She turned her head back to see Zabini running after her. "Turn left!"

"Like I would trust you! Whose side are you on anyways? It's certainly not mine!" Blaise gave a strangled gulp as he glared at her.

"Just trust me on this! If you turn right toward the classroom, you're going to be in a dead end! Left is the roundabout way toward it. If you don't trust me then go to the right!" Ron was madly shaking Hermione's arm as she had stopped in the hallway.

"Run, Hermione! It doesn't matter which way! Just get away from the crumbling bricks. Oh this war is going too far." Hermione looked wildly around, trying to search for a logical reason to trust Blaise. Zabini had almost caught up with them and so did the falling floor.

"Damn it, Granger, if you don't want to fall in that black hole, then just trust me on this." He was getting closer. "If you want a reason to trust me, then just believe me when I say that nobody is supposed to die in this war!" He saw the doubt in her eyes when she had looked at him over her shoulder and with a frustrated growl, he grabbed her arm, dragging both Ron and her after him. He turned toward the left, snapping his fingers to create some light when the torches suddenly went out. "Damn that Malfoy."

"Can't you even see where you're going?" Hermione couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell he was glaring at her remark.

"Of course I can, Granger, I can see in the bloody dark!" He winced when the torches flickered back on. With another snap, the ball of light hovering around them disappeared. "Damn it."

"Oh this is just great! Where are we anyways? You said this was the way." Hermione flung her hands up in the air, breaking Blaise's hold on it.

"It was this morning! I checked every hallway!" Blaise was losing his cool.

"Uh, guys..." They turned to look at Ron as he slowly pointed behind them. "That crumbling sound isn't stopping. You know, if it's alright with you, I'd like to live, so let's keep on running." He took off before either one could say a word.

Blaise was the next one to start running down the hallway, pausing briefly to glance back at Hermione. "Like the Weasel said, keep running if you want to live!"

Hermione closed her eyes before she ran after the disappearing two.

* * *

It had only been three minutes or so when Ron tripped over something. There was a muffled groan as Ron picked himself up, looking over to see what he fell on. The torches flickered as the trio stopped. Hermione suddenly closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "Please don't tell me that's Malfoy."

Blaise walked over to grab the hooded figure by the neck. "Hate to break it to you, Granger, but it looks like Malfoy got stuck in his own trap." They were surprised to see the dirtied up face of Malfoy as he glared back at them.

"And you were saying that Zabini was going to get caught in his trap first?" Malfoy glared at Hermione.

"If you would like to know before you stopped accusing me. This wasn't my trap. I'm not stupid enough to fall into my own." He was surprised when Hermione pulled him up, snatching him from Blaise's grasp. "What are you doing, Granger?"

"If you boys haven't noticed that crumbling sound and the pit of falling rocks is getting closer. So, if I were you, I would run." She took off without another word, hearing the three stumble after her. "Explain what you were doing here Malfoy and what happened this morning."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to know what happened? Alright, I'll _tell_ you what happened." He flung his arms to the side, ignoring Ron's curse when he was almost hit. "I was making my merry way down to my class when all of a sudden this gigantic spider just pops out of nowhere. Well, there I was, wondering why in bloody hell was there a giant spider sitting there in the hallway when I heard this maddening crackle. Well, along with this loud crack, I felt the floor start to shake and quiver. Just like one of those...what do you call them, earthquakes? So I run for the hills because the floor was starting to cave in. Like right now, apparently. Well I was running and the torches started going on and off. It was mad. So I finally make it to the door and it's locked! Nobody else was around either. It was rather strange until I was hit upside the head by something and I fell there. When I opened my eyes the floor was perfectly back together like it wasn't disturbed at all. That was when you three came to grace me with your wonderful presence and send me into hell once more."

"Hold up, Malfoy." Blaise muttered. "Did you just say that the floor was back to normal?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't even bother turning around, Zabini. I already did when we were having the conversation about Malfoy falling into his own trap. That is not an illusion." Malfoy paused a bit, wondering why he was feeling like he had forgotten something.

Suddenly, he punched his palm. "That's it! I remember now. I'm pretty sure this is late, but if you wanted to know. The hallway that I came in through was the opposite one, meaning this one that we're traveling on right now. So, if you aren't scared of spiders, then keep on going straight ahead. Yet, if you're like Weasel over here, I'm pretty sure you can face the falling pit of doom any day of the week!"

Hermione turned quickly when she heard Ron stop. Blaise slammed head on into him, making them both fall over. "Ron, don't. Ron, don't you dare." He took off. "Ron!" Blaise cursed as he saw both of them fading into the shadows.

"Now look what you've done, Malfoy." Draco turned to face him, shrugging slightly. Glaring a bit, Zabini suddenly grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him back. "We're going after them."

"Why in blue blazes are we going back? If you didn't remember, there was a falling pit of doom after us. What are you trying to do? Get us killed?" Blaise wasn't paying attention as he was intently following after the echoing footsteps. Malfoy heard him curse; wincing when there was a bright light. "Why didn't you use that bloody light hours ago? It could've saved us from tripping over all those goddamn cinderblocks." When he wasn't answered, he turned away. "You sure Granger's not going to be in any trouble when we get there right?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Malfoy? When we figure out who's making this huge bloody mess, then we'll be sure. Before that, there's nothing we can do." He ran a bit faster, hearing Draco keep up quite easily. He glanced down at the floor. "You're right. The floor does fix itself-" Something slammed into the back of his head, causing him to fall on the floor.

Malfoy paused. "What the..." And the floor swallowed both of them up.

* * *


	11. More Trouble

A/N: Sorry about late updates, chapter overload, OOCness and other mistakes -- I know I made at least one...

Last Chapter: _"You sure Granger's not going to be in any trouble when we get there right?"_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know, Malfoy? When we figure out who's making this huge bloody mess, then we'll be sure. Before that, there's nothing we can do." He ran a bit faster, hearing Draco keep up quite easily. He glanced down at the floor. "You're right. The floor does fix itself-" Something slammed into the back of his head, causing him to fall on the floor._

* * *

"Bloody freaking hell." Malfoy clutched his head, wincing at the pressure that seemed to sound like his beating heart. He heard a groan somewhere nearby, instantly recognizing Blaise's voice. "Hurry up and snap your fingers already, Zabini. We need some light." It was obvious that the wizard would do the complete opposite of what he had said and his despise for Blaise grew even more. "Zabini...Hurry up with the light already."

"Shut it, Malfoy. I hear something." Draco frowned slightly, sulking in the darkness. It was a while until he heard it as well.

"What is that?" Blaise shushed him quickly and Draco could hear him getting up, scraping his shoes on the ground. "Come on, hurry up Malfoy." Seeing that there was no other way to avoid following Blaise, he got up. "It's getting closer." Rolling his eyes, not like Blaise could see it in the dark, he followed the scraping of shoes. He heard Blaise tap the blocks beside them. There was a thud.

"Stop making noises, Zabini. What are you trying to do? Get us killed?" Draco crossed his arms. "Honestly, I bet it was probably you who set up that trap in the first place. Pretending there's something there when there's not." He waited a while but didn't hear a snide remark. "Zabini? Don't you dare ignore me." He craned his neck, narrowing his eyes to see better in the dark. "Zabini?" He couldn't hear the noises anymore. "Where did you go?" He reached out with his hand but didn't feel anything. Even the wall that was right beside him had disappeared. "This isn't funny. This isn't bloody well funny at all." Clenching his fists, he stomped through the darkness. Whoever was doing this was pissing him off. And whoever they were, they were going to get it.

* * *

"It stopped." Blaise straightened. He had been kneeling next to the wall for half an hour. The noises had seemed to be traveling through there, getting closer and then farther away. There were several thumps behind him and around, but he knew it was just Malfoy and his bumbling steps echoing. There was a sudden shake from the wall as something on the other side collided with it. Blaise instantly ducked away, kneeling down as he kept a hand on the cold stones. He waited a while but there were no other movements. "Malfoy, what do you think it was?" He glanced behind him into the darkness. "Malfoy! This is not the time to not talk." Hissing, he clenched his fist. "Malfoy!" He waited once again, listening for any sign of the other boy. There was nothing but silence. "Hell." Why was it that Malfoy always managed to get lost? Blaise stood up, keeping one hand on the wall. Guess he had to go find all three of the lost idiots. If he wasn't quick enough, someone might be in more danger than could be imagined.

* * *

"Hermione...I think there's a light up ahead." Ron inched forward, tugging on his friend's arm. "Come on Hermione. This won't be like those other times when I said there was a light. This time, there will be." He grinned. "Like I said, 'it's the 498th time that's the charm'."

Hermione sighed, following the redheaded boy as he led them down the corridor. An hour or so back he was scared out of his wits and now, just look at him, leading the way like some courageous explorer on a daring mission. Hermione shook her head. She will never understand Ron.

* * *

Malfoy paused a bit. Something was up, he didn't know what, but there was something strange in the air. It wasn't that the horrid smell of decaying substances was wafting around him, it was the fact that it had gotten from eerily quiet to loud bangs every now and then. From what he heard, it was like construction at the muggle world. He had saw a video about it when he passed by the Muggle Studies room and some Ravenclaw idiot was showing his _wonderful_ vacation to the cursed place.

He had once again found the wall, but it was much rougher and it cut into his skin when he dragged his hand against it. He couldn't let it go. After all, he could get lost again. What was he talking about? He wasn't lost. He was just taking a stroll and happened to take a wrong turn, a turn in which he absolutely knew where it led. Hopefully it led to something good, like a way out. Draco sighed. He was definitely lost.

* * *

Blaise crawled out from the dripping wet hole. He had fallen in several puddles in the blinding darkness, but he still didn't dare use his light powers. Something could see him before he could see them and it would cause such a dangerous encounter. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling how they stuck together in a gel. Well, at least his hair wouldn't get in his eyes again. He started forward, feeling his footsteps step rather unevenly against the bent and distorted ground. Occasionally he would hear the drops of water cascading down from cracks in the wall, but he paid them no mind. If there was a disturbing drop that broke the rhythmic pattern, then he might take it into account, but for now, it was just...well nothing important.

Blaise kept his hand on the smooth blocks as he walked, trying to keep his footsteps quiet and slow. However, when the smooth wall turned into a rocky rough one, he was complied to stop. He moved his hand back a bit, but couldn't feel the once smooth wall in which he had been using as a guide. The floor had also gone from a jagged crumbled one to a smooth wooden one. Blaise glared into the darkness. So, there were portals.

* * *

"You know Hermione, I bet _this_ time it'll work. I mean the 784th time has gotta be the one, right? All those other ones were just flukes." Ron laughed, walking a bit faster. There was a light up ahead and he was damn well sure that it led back out. "Well, Hermione? What do you say now? You've been awfully quiet lately. I offered to carry you if you were tired you know. I doubt that would be much of a problem. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I guess we're all tired. Ah, the light's getting bigger!" He paused. "Hey, Hermione, I think that light's coming towards us by itself. Hermione?"

* * *

Ron probably didn't notice that he had lost her about a half hour ago. He was clueless as ever and the situation probably got him closer to the borderline of insaneness. Hermione paused, covering her nose with the sleeve of her robe. Something was definitely rotting. Well, whatever it was, she hopefully didn't trip over it. She made sure that Ron and she hadn't been using their wands as flashlights; after all, there was no telling what would be lurking in the shadows.

Sighing, she started forward again, feeling the wall next to her. It was too late when she realized the wall had disappeared, along with the floor. She screamed as she slid downward, through the darkness.

* * *

Malfoy looked up. Was someone screaming? It seemed so close. He looked up, hearing how the screaming got louder. "What the-" Something fell on top of him. No, wait, make that _someone_. He felt them move into a sitting position. "Holy Merlin, Granger?"

* * *

Blaise turned his head behind him. It sounded like something had collided with another again. This time, it was a mere thump instead of a loud crash that seemed to shake the ground. Shrugging it off, he hurried down the hallway. It was only ten minutes ago, but he had seen a light up ahead. He knew it wasn't a way out, because it was slowly going away from him. Whatever it was, it was probably what was behind all of this.

* * *

"So even the great Granger got caught up in this." Malfoy leaned against the wall, his arms folded. "Is that a sign that we'll be trapped forever down in this hellhole?" Snorting, he turned away from the kneeling girl. "You've been sitting there for a half hour already. Hurry up. Merlin..." Hermione ignored him as she continued to study the ground next to her. It seemed to be easily chipped away like the jagged flooring was just a temporary item. "Come on, Granger. When you said that you discovered something, I didn't think it would be a crack in the ground that would fascinate you."

"Do shut up, Malfoy. Can't you see that I'm trying to figure out what's going on here? First we're all running in the same direction and we get split up. Not long after, Ron disappears from me right when he lets go of my hand. Someone is definitely behind this, Malfoy and if you don't shut up, I swear, by Merlin I will kill you before they do." Draco glanced over at her before scoffing, turning away.

"Do what you want, Granger, just make sure that you keep on talking so that I know if you're still here." It wasn't that he wanted her by his side. That thought never passed through his mind, but if they did encounter something, then Granger could be the sacrifice. After all, one muggleborn really wasn't that big of a lost was it? Draco shook his head suddenly, running a hand through his hair. Although, the others would definitely murder him if he told them. "Granger." He heard her mumble something and nodded. So, she was still here.

"Hey, Malfoy." He glanced down, looking silently at her bent form. "This floor crumbles." He slowly blinked, his eyebrow twitching. So, she made him stand here for almost an hour just so she could discover _that_? This was absurd. This was absolutely stupid. He vented his frustration out on the wall behind him. Ignoring the horrid expression on Hermione's face, he continued to pound and kick his anger out. It wasn't right to hit a girl after all. Even if it was a pesky little muggleborn...that surpassed him in almost every class. Despite Hermione's shouts, he only stopped when he heard the sound of shifting rocks. He took a step back, feeling Hermione close her hand around his wrist and yanking him away. For a second it was dark and then a sudden bright glaring light blared down through the hole that Draco had created.

Both students stared at the disturbance, watching how it seemed to be concentrated on one area as if it was surrounding a figure. There was a pause, a quick intake of breath and the creature of light turned towards them. Hermione couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Ron instantly covered his ears, trying to protect it from the shrill shriek that had followed a massive tremble he had felt. He cowered near the wall that he had been using as a guide and shut his eyes tight. Whatever it was, be it a demon or a harpy, was just going to pass him by. It wasn't going to come at him with its devil claws and razor sharp teeth. He wasn't going to melt from its acid breath nor was he going to turn to stone just by looking at it. He was fine. He was perfectly, perfectly fine. He screamed when someone touched his shoulder.

Blaise stared impassively down at the redhead as he dodged the quick jabs here and there. "You can't eat me! You can't eat me! I'll fight you if I have to. Just don't eat me. I'm not even tasty!"

"Merlin. Why on earth would I eat something as nasty as you, Weasley?" Ron glanced up sharply when he heard the familiar voice. Blaise's eyes widened when Ron suddenly tackled him.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here. I thought I was dead. It was just you, it was just..._you_!" Blaise was pushed away from the glaring redhead as Ron stiffly turned away. "What are _you_ doing here and what have you done with Hermione?" Blaise opened his mouth to retort when Ron suddenly jabbed him in the chest. "You didn't do anything bad did you, Zabini? Because if you did, I wouldn't hesitate to hex you until you weren't smarter than a brick!" Blaise arched a brow to the comment, slapping Ron's finger away.

"Get a grip, Weasel. I was just following the light besides I haven't met Granger in these tunnels after I lost Malfoy somewhere." Blaise suddenly tensed. "Where'd it go?" He looked around. "How can you see me? How can _I_ see _you_?" The creature of light had definitely left them, but it hadn't turned pitch black like it should've. Zabini narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick of this place already." Blaise clenched both of his fists before cutting the air in front of him with his hand. "And I say, let there be light." And a beam shot out from his hand, expanding quickly.

* * *

Hermione ducked behind Draco as they both watched the creature move slowly towards them. "S-stay back!" She brandished her wand out, shaking it menacingly. "I know how to use magic." Draco didn't even bother to roll his eyes at her meaningless comment as he started to back away. "I-I mean it! Don't you dare try to glide over here." Both students winced when there was a sharp piercing sound and light immediately flooded the tunnel, covering the darkness. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, taking a look around. "W-What happened?"

"Hermione!" She felt herself tackled. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I was so worried when you got lost. I swear, Hermione, you should have stayed closer to me." The Gryffindor girl found herself smiling a bit as she saw that it was her redheaded friend that had tackled her so joyfully. Wait...Her redheaded friend?

"Ron, how are you here?" The boy gave an awkward grin before glancing over his shoulder. Hermione could see Blaise standing there, seemingly unaffected by everything that happened. "So it was _you_!" The Slytherin turned a bit, confused by her sudden remark. "This was _your_ trap?" Ron quickly shook his head, shushing her.

"You got it all wrong, Hermione. Zabini actually helped us! He suddenly did all this hand movements and light came from everywhere! It turned out to be an illusion as well. He didn't do it, honest!" Blaise ignored the two as he stared down at Draco.

He noticed how the blonde hadn't bothered to stand up yet, staring down the hallway and towards the Great Hall. "I'm guessing you noticed it too, huh?" Blaise turned to look in the same direction. "Someone's tampering with our war."

* * *

Harry glanced up from his food when he heard the doors to the Great Hall suddenly slam open. The student body was surprised to find all three teams standing at the entrance. Being used to the sudden awkwardness that the others faced, Harry turned back to his soup and continued to eat. This was none of his business anyways. He suddenly shivered, feeling the gaze of the three groups digging into his back. Silently, he took another sip of his soup, keeping his eyes focused directly on the spoon in front of him. "Potter..." Harry coughed slightly, choking on a piece of meat from his soup. Taking some pumpkin juice, he gulped it down quickly and continued on with his soup. "Potter..." He ignored the rather threatening voice and continued to sip the liquid down. "Don't ignore me, Potter."

For a second, he debated on whether or not to heed Draco's implied warning. With a sigh, he placed the spoon, wiped his mouth and turned. "Yes, Malfoy?" He was finally able to take a good hard look at all of them. A smile started to quirk up on his lips. "What happened to all of you?" Draco started down the stairs, striding toward Harry.

"You did it, didn't you? You set up that bloody trap in the freaking hallway. You're the only one that doesn't have that class with us. You're the only one that could've done it. No one else seems to have." Harry adopted the confused look, staring hard into Malfoy's eyes before he turned to look at Blaise behind him.

"Merlin, Malfoy don't tell me you thought it was _Potter_ the whole time, did you? He's on your team for god's sake! I doubt he would actually pull a stunt like that to double-cross us all and enter as the fourth opponent in a three-team war." Draco looked over his shoulder, glaring at Blaise. The other Slytherin merely ignored him, glancing sharply around the room, letting his eyes trail over the shivering and shaking students. There was the same magic mucking the hallways, but it wasn't here. At least, he didn't feel it in here.

"You four all got caught in the same trap?" Harry raised a brow, trying to hide his obvious enjoyment. "And you're sure it wasn't one of your own?" His grin started to spread. Suddenly, it disappeared. "Well, dinner is almost over. You might as well grab a quick bite to eat and we'll discuss this later." He turned and started on his soup again, much to the surprise of the students around him.

Hermione was about to speak when Ron pushed past her, rushing toward the food. "Potter's right, Hermione. Besides, I'm starved." He started wolfing down the chicken and cakes, moaning in delight at the superb taste.

"Potter was always the one to have quick mood swings, Granger." Blaise muttered as he walked past. "Ever since _that_ incident, he's become rather unsure of himself." Hermione glanced over to Harry before there was a loud snap. "Bloody hell! Which one of you idiots put a trap in the Great Hall?" Draco burst out laughing.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and continued on with her homework. She had heard from the rumors around the castle that several of the other traps had been set off, but injuries were mild considering everybody was still on their toes because of the illusion problem they had faced earlier. She muttered to herself as she scanned the notes surrounding her, flipping pages in certain books now and then. Ron leaned back in his chair, studying the rainbow-inked pen that he had received from Hermione. It was running low on ink. Sighing, he glanced down at the homework in front of him. Now how was he supposed to complete these papers if he didn't have his magical rainbow-inked pen? Absurd, really.

"After today, that'll be it for Friday the 13th, wouldn't it, Hermione? All we'll have to do is avoid the traps that Zabini and Malfoy set and those should be pretty easy. They wouldn't try anything to kill us you know, that's what Zabini said before." Hermione didn't even bother looking up, muttering about counter curses and the possible accidental mishaps. Ron rolled his eyes before he picked up an extra page of parchment and continued to write, scribbling out rainbow drawings all over. "Hermione, do you honestly think that Zabini is right? Is someone trying to meddle with our war?"

"Not possible in the least bit, Ron. It's a sacred war, I doubt anybody would want to meddle with it." Ron gave her a pitiful look.

"But is it possible?" Hermione finally glanced up, frowning.

"Yes, I suppose. There are no rules against outside help. At least, none that I've heard about. I actually plan on doing some research on the subject after I finish this Charms homework. I can't see why Zabini is actually concerned on who's tampering with the rules. Nobody got hurt except for a few scratches and bruises." She went back to her homework. "That should be all that matters."

Ron stared warily at Hermione, biting his lip before looking out the window. Maybe he shouldn't tell Hermione the presence he felt after the illusion disappeared. He glanced over toward the dungeons. He was sure Zabini and Malfoy were feeling the same uneasiness he was.

* * *

Harry was yanked into the corner the moment he stepped into the common room. Even though they could go back to their homes anytime they wanted, dorms were located for those that lived too far away to make all the trips. Draco gave him a stern look before glancing around. "I know you felt it as well." Harry blinked slowly, feigning oblivious to the obvious answer. "You know who I'm talking about, Harry. It's Riddle, he's back." This time, Harry couldn't pretend to not know what his acquaintance was talking about. His eyes narrowed sharply.

"I know." They both stared out the window. "Let's just hope he doesn't stay long." Draco frowned, briefly glancing toward the couches where Blaise was staring intently to fire.

"I have a feeling that it'll get worse before it starts getting better." Harry took a glimpse at Draco, seeing how the Slytherin's face was marred with a deep scowl. He didn't question what his friend had said. After all, Draco was the one that had seer's blood in him.

* * *

Blaise flicked each finger on his hand before he twisted his pinky. Boring his eyes hard into the fire, he gripped his other hand. Malfoy and Potter had caught on quick the moment they all entered the Great Hall and he was sure that Weasley should've figured it out already. After all, none of the four would ever forget that slimy, idiotic git as long as they lived. Who could though? When they used to be friends with the one and only Tom Riddle. However, Blaise's eyes darkened considerably and the fire started to dim, he was sure that none of them would ever take back that traitor. Taking one of the glasses by the couch, he threw it and its contents into the fire, earning a surprised shout from the others around him.

He stood up in one fluid motion. Should he postpone the war? No, it was already started. It would be a fool's errand to try and stop it. His eyes met with Malfoy's and Potter's. So, they were both coming to the same answer. They'll have to play it as if they didn't know anything. Hopefully Weasley was smart enough not to say anything. However, it could result in a deadly way if Granger wasn't told the new information. Anybody associated with P4 was surely to be under Riddle's wrath. He was always a short-tempered prat anyways.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly and swiftly to her class the very next day. She just couldn't believe how she had woken up at such a late time. She was sure that Ron had most definitely rubbed off on her. Speaking of the said redhead, where could he be? She glanced backward, searching for the unmistakable red in the mass of students. "Oof!" Her books fell from her hands, along with her notes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She started to pick up her papers, seeing how the other had quickly bent down to retrieve her books. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's perfectly fine. I know how hectic a Hogwarts student's life is." He smiled down at her, handing her the books. "You don't want to be late to your class do you?" He watched as she nodded quickly, thanked him and ran off to class. It was after she turned the corner did the smile slowly slip off his face. His expression became cold and emotionless as he practically narrowed his eyes and glared. "Hermione Granger." Muttering to himself, he turned around, pushing past the students that got in his way.

* * *

Ron glanced up when he saw Hermione collapse against the doorframe. "Hermione! You made it!" He grinned cheekily. "Sorry I couldn't wake you up, I'm not really allowed in the Gryffindor common room least of all the Gryffindor girls' room either." It took a while until Hermione realized that what he said was right, Ron _wasn't_ a Gryffindor. He had been sorted in with Slytherin just like the other P4 members. He seemed to realize the look on her face and he immediately shook his head. "No, after the dispute between Malfoy and me, I requested for a room change. I'm no longer sleeping in the Slytherin dungeons. I actually have a room next to the Hufflepuff quarters." He smiled sheepishly, leaning towards her. "And you know how those Hufflepuffs are scared of P4. I only stay at school since there's too many siblings at home. No elbow room." Hermione started to smile back when Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, Hermione, did you meet anybody in the hallway today?"

"If you mean I fell into one of Zabini or Malfoy's traps, then no." Ron smiled uneasily as his friend turned to face the teacher, taking notes. Sighing a bit, he sulked in silence. Was she so immune to that lingering feeling of dread? He glanced out the window at the side to the classroom where he knew either Malfoy or Zabini should be. Should he tell them? He bit his lip. Maybe _he_ wouldn't stay here for long. Though, Ron glanced over at Hermione, he wasn't sure if it was such a smart thing to keep Hermione out of the circle. He didn't know what would happen.

* * *

"Alright, so we all met on a truce from the war to talk about the threat at hand." Ron took a deep breath, glancing around. "I'm worried about Hermione. We don't know what Riddle would do."

Blaise frowned, flicking his fingers over the water to create a ripple. They were sitting out near the lake while everybody else was at dinner. Ron had sent owls to all of them, calling the urgent meeting. "As long as we don't drag Granger into this, we'll be able to handle him."

Ron frowned, looking away. "Bad news. I have a feeling Hermione already met Riddle this morning."

"She seemed fine didn't she?" Draco muttered, his eyes concentrated hard on the castle. "Even if she's our enemy, we can't drag her into old troubles."

"She's _your_ enemy, Malfoy." Blaise rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Ron. "What do you suggest we-"

"Hello Riddle." Harry whispered, staring up at something behind Draco. "Fancy meeting you here." Neither of the other three turned to face the intruder.

"What's with the cold atmosphere? Aren't you glad to see your old buddy back after two years?" He settled himself between Zabini and Malfoy, ignoring how they tensed slightly, looking away. "What is wrong with all of you? Are you not talking to each other because of that prank war? I heard from several students in the hallways about it." He let his eyes wander over all four of them. "What's going on?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's just been two years since you were kicked out of Hogwarts, Riddle. A lot has happened then." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving from the piercing gaze. "And you shouldn't have done that trick in the hallway. Someone could've gotten hurt." He saw how Tom's eyes slowly lost their glare, giving him a more subdued look. Riddle always did like Harry the best, claimed that they were probably brothers in the previous life. He tensed once more when Riddle smirked.

"Are you saying someone as in Hermione Granger?" The reactions of his old friends didn't slip past his eyes. "What is your relationship with that muggleborn anyways? She doesn't seem to be that important, besides there are other girls in this school. Better girls."

"Just leave her out of this, Riddle." Draco sneered, standing up. "You know why we don't like talking to you. Why don't you go back to whatever bloody rock you crawled out from under? We don't need you here at Hogwarts." Tom gave a subtle smirk as he followed Draco's lead, dusting the dirt from his pants.

"Look, I already apologized about scarring you. It should've healed already shouldn't it? I even took the blame for the fire and the destruction. Come on, Draco." He gave a careless grin. "You're not mad at me are you, Blaise...Blaise? Fine then. Harry, you know I didn't mean to give you that...scar..." He watched as one-by-one the last three students got up, leaving him standing by himself by the lake. The grin on his face slowly started to shrink until it was no more. He clenched his fists. "It was a mistake! I already paid for it." He growled. "And you're paying me back. In full."

* * *

"Ron! There you are." Hermione quickly ushered him into a room, locking it behind. He spied Lavender in the corner, pooling over several papers. "I couldn't find you _anywhere_, but now that doesn't matter. I have made a new trap to pull on Malfoy and Zabini." Ron nodded quickly, following her over to where Lavender sat. "Alright, so I was thinking of pulling another paint trick. What we need is..."

* * *

Draco could sense the dread building up in him. For the past two days, he had been quite busy avoiding Granger's and Zabini's traps and, not to mention, making sure that Riddle stayed where he ought to stay. In the shadows and away from civilians. Draco sighed to himself, hopping over the trick wire he just _knew_ was there. He turned around, tipping it a bit with his foot. He watched as it snapped up, before turning, letting the trap run its course and capture a few unsuspecting students along the way. He was sure of it himself that he was in this war alone. Harry never seemed to be at the planning meetings and the most the boy ever did was sit there and tell him that it was a bad idea. The nerve of that half-bred.

He often caught himself looking over at the Gryffindor Golden Girl, seeing how she seemed so _painfully_ happy around that traitor. Sure he had tagged his own comrade and friend, but taking the omen from another's locker that...that was just unheard of! It was the weasel's bloody fault anyways. Though, Malfoy narrowed his eyes, it didn't seem that Ron was being punished enough. Draco silently recalled what Blaise had said a few days before, that day at the lake. Was the Gryffindor brat really just _his_ enemy? But, wasn't what was his really P4's? They always stuck together, ever since the first time they meet here at the gates of Hogwarts. Draco growled, snapping the quill in half. It was all that Granger's fault. He shouldn't care what Riddle does to the girl. He would've probably done the same sooner or later.

Draco glanced down at the broken quill. _This feeling..._Draco flexed his fingers a bit. _This feeling...is just jealousy..._He looked smugly up, glaring at Hermione. _At Riddle. That's all. I'm just mad that he might get to my prey before I do. _His eyes hardened slightly. _Not like I would let him._ He grinned. _That's right. I just had to protect Hermione from Riddle so that I would be the one to hurt her instead._ He paused, throwing the broken quill down. "Damn it...I meant Granger. Granger."

Harry glanced over, twitching his feather a bit before he scribbled down his notes. Harry smiled. It was fun to watch Draco and the others toll immensely over one girl. Although, he hoped there wasn't going to be any bitter rival between the three. Harry smiled once more before he returned to finish his notes.

* * *

Hermione waved her wand around the hallway. It glowed oddly which caused her to frown. This was the fastest way to get to her next class. She didn't have enough time to find another way around other than walking outside. Besides, Hermione glanced outside, it was freezing. Being so close to winter, she could already feel the chill through her wooly coat. "Do you want my jacket?" Surprised, she looked up. "Hello, we meet again." She gave him a small smile. He started to take off her jacket when she immediately held up her hands.

"I'm fine really. You keep it. After all, the winds from the grounds still manage to get through the windows and we're in the dungeons. It can get awfully cold." He gave her another smile before straightening out his jacket. "Where are you headed anyways? I haven't seen you around, but if you're heading to the Potions classroom, then you better turn the other way. This hallway is hexed." She suddenly blushed. She hadn't introduced herself yet. How rude. "I-I'm Hermione Granger."

"Tom Riddle." He turned the other way, beckoning her to follow. "It's not a wonder that you haven't seen me around before. I already graduated from Hogwarts. Just thought I would come back to visit. Come on, I know a different way around to the Potions classroom." He led her down the hallway, far away from the hexed corridor. When they had turned away from the main hallway, Tom stopped. "You know, it's really an honor meeting you, Hermione Granger." He started, staring straight into the darkness and never at her. "I heard rumors that there was a disruption of the P4 group caused by one girl alone and a poor one at that." Hermione winced a bit at how cold his voice had gotten. Tom turned toward her, his eyes narrowed in a fixed glare. "And then I come _here_ and I find that those rumors are _true_." He hissed out, leaning towards her. "And what's _worse_, is that it seems like that members of P4 are following _you_ around like puppies wanting attention." He slammed his hand against the wall when he saw her try and move away. "You don't even have an ounce of wizarding blood in you. And your background, it's not even fit for Hogwarts. How did you get in anyways? Did you whore your body out just to get enough money so you can get a chance to leech off the students here?" He could feel the anger rising from the pit of his stomach. He just wanted to punch this girl, strangle her until she breathed no more. She was the reason his friends were acting so weird. "Do you-"

Hermione lowered her hand back to her chest. Her palm stung red before she reached up to wipe away the tears. Ducking under the frozen boy's arm, she ran down the hallway. Tom slowly straightened, lifting his hand to his cheek. She _slapped_ him! Silently, he turned, staring down the path she had ran. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he slammed his fist against the wall. Hermione Granger, you will pay.

* * *

Ron glanced nervously at the clock in the classroom, ignoring the teacher speaking. He wouldn't get in trouble anyways. At least he had _some_ influence left. However, it was far from his mind what status he was as he glanced once more around the room. Hermione was no where to be seen. Ron closed his eyes, biting his thumb. _She's just sick, probably sleeping in the infirmary. That's right. Sleeping, I'll just visit her after class. No one cares if I skip the next one. Yeah, that's all. No worries. She's fine. Probably still in bed._ He bit harder into his thumb before hissing and pulling away. Blood dripped from the wound. Suddenly, he stood up, knocking over the table. The class quieted as he grasped his head and screamed. For all he knew, Hermione could be _dead_! He turned toward the door and ran. He had to find her.

It was a while until Snape turned back to the class. "...And then you add the beetle wings..."

* * *

Draco swung his legs from the tree branch. He had gone to the first class but afterwards, he didn't find that he needed to pick up his feet and go to any other. So here he was, skipping class. As usual. Playing with his wand, he flipped it several times in the air, catching it each time with a quick flick of his wrist. If it wasn't for Potter, he would've been a hell of a Seeker. He didn't mind if Harry got the position. Well, scratch that, he was practically livid when he found out Harry had gotten it. It took several weeks and of course, Blaise and Ron between them, until he had calmed down and accepted the fact that Harry was better than him. It lasted for a split second until Draco was strangling Harry with Blaise and Ron tugging furiously at his arms. Draco clenched the wand in his hand before sighing. P4 would've all been out here with him right now if it wasn't for a certain bushy-haired girl. Draco heard a thump from beneath the tree. Speak of the devil. He started to make a dramatic descend when he heard a slight sniffle. He paused. Was she crying?

He should be feeling happy right? At long last, the great Hermione Granger was crying. But Draco couldn't push away the feeling of guilt. Had it been one of the traps that he had made? Or had it been Zabini's? His eyes suddenly darkened. Was it Riddle? He sighed and glanced down through the leaves. Malfoy never had any experience with crying females. He never really understood it himself. It was a useless and desperate way of getting attention. He nodded. That's what Granger must be doing right now. Trying to get attention. But...He paused. Why was she so far away from school? Surely she would've gone to find Weasley about this. Maybe cry on his shoulder as she told her sob stories. Draco bit his lip, glancing around. They _were_ pretty far away from the school. Squishing the urge to roll his eyes, he silently began to climb down.

"What is it you're sobbing about, Granger?" He muttered halfheartedly, not caring really what was going on. He had seen parents talking softly to their children out on the streets. It didn't seem that hard. "Get a bad grade in your classes? Get picked on by the other students? Did you drop your lollipop?" He was surprised when she glared fiercely at him.

"Do you think this is a _joke_, Malfoy? Do you find this _funny_?" His mind attempted to force him to nod, smirk and say something witty right back. But something held him back as he stared at the usual fiery girl and heard her stifling sobs. She stood up rather abruptly, pushing past him. "For your information, I don't need your stupidity or your pity." She stormed off toward the castle with Draco watching her. Was it something he said?

He glanced down toward the ground. Maybe he should work on his consoling skills. He did remember Blaise saying something about it a few years back. So what if he didn't care that Ron fell off his broom a few hundred feet in the air? That idiot pushed him down the stairs and out the window. He thought that Weasley deserved every pain he had to go through to get his bones placed back together. The Slytherin Prince growled, turning stiffly away. There was a gleam near the roots of the tree. Curious, he peered closer. Kneeling down, he picked up the object carefully. It was a bracelet and its clasp seemed to have broken off. He slowly blinked. It didn't have to take him two guesses to know who it belonged to.

* * *

Hermione found a reason to cry once more when she stumbled into her common room bathroom. "I _lost_ it? I can't believe I lost it!" Her feelings already hurt from a few hours before, she didn't bother to hide her obvious depression for the new situation. "It must've fallen off when I was wiping away my tears. It was really old and I should've expected it." She sniffled slightly, sitting in the corner of the clean tiled room. It was still empty considering the early hours at Hogwarts. Students were bound to still be trapped in classes. It was amazing that currently at this moment, she didn't _care_ for the classes. Too much had happened. "Stupid Riddle and stupid Malfoy." She had wished to pass the several school years by quickly and quietly, never causing a disturbance. However, she could blame her revengeful temper on that. Oo, those P4 and their accursed ways. It was definitely their fault. "Though...I'll have to ask Ron who Tom Riddle is." A graduate student coming back for a visit? His story seemed like hogwash to her. She didn't have long to ponder it as she glanced at her watch. A quick concealment spell to hide the puffy red eyes and she'll be able to go to her next class. Hermione winced. Well, alright, maybe she should take it easy today. She was right, too much had happened.

* * *

Ron glanced around quickly in the Great Hall, popping his head up from the Gryffindor table once and a while. Sure there were still some uneasiness he had with the occupants of the said table, but they had learned to accept him on a wary basis of Hermione being there. Bloody loyal Gryffindors. Ron sighed. He sort of wished the Slytherins had some sort of connection like that has well instead of power, power, power, money, money, money. He stood up a bit, looking around quickly, scanning for any bushy-haired girl before he sat back down, chewing on the turkey leg. He had done fine for the day, avoiding most of the traps, barely getting caught in others. But, he was worried sick about Hermione. Lavender, who had had chance upon meeting, had told him to check the library, Hermione's favorite place to go. However, when they had both proceeded to the said destination, the Golden Gryffindor was no where to be found. Ron gave a wary sigh, bits and pieces of chewed turkey dropping from his lips. He better hurry up and finish with dinner. Hermione, for all he could know, could've been starved down in some unknown room. He gulped down his goblet of pumpkin juice and started to get up. There was a split second before he quickly wrapped a roll into a napkin. If Hermione was being starved, he _must_ get her some food. Stuffing the roll safely into his pocket, he hurried out the Great Hall, jumping over the tripping wire that Malfoy had placed earlier.

* * *

Blaise turned his attention away from the door once he saw it close behind Weasley. He glanced down at his reflection in the clean golden plate. He hadn't eaten anything. Of course, food was far from his mind as he went over the day's events. Granger was missing and just the day before they had encountered an old _friend_. Blaise rubbed his wrist a bit, remembering what happened two years ago.

_"Damn it, how could you let Potter score you on that?" Draco muttered, rather bitter as they lost once more to the disgustingly good seeker. He was envious, downright jealous. It just wasn't fair. Sighing, Draco picked up the ball once more. "Alright, two more games." He threw it towards Tom, ducking away quickly after._

_"Check." Blaise muttered, peering down at the chessboard. After clearing away the pieces of the broken pawn, he turned his gaze to the ever smirking redhead. "Well, hurry up. Move or I'll take your king."_

_"Knight to G-6." Ron's smirk widened before he gave a rather smug look toward the other boy. "Checkmate." He winced when Blaise's eyes narrowed and the rocks near them started to rise. "Remember now, Zabini, you owe me a whole week of lunch." With a snort, Blaise turned away, staring down the field. _

_"What are they playing anyways? Looks stupid." Ron glanced over. It had taken them ages to find a decent court as Harry had put it. He was watching a few games the previous night and decided to introduce this new...sport...to his good friends. Whatever it was, it didn't seem that fun. _

_"Asterisk ball." Ron shrugged at Blaise's questioning look. "I wasn't the one that named it. That's what Harry said. Asterisk ball." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he strutted toward the court, watching as Tom tackled Harry to the ground._

_"That's definitely a foul." Harry muttered, pushing the grinning boy off of him. He glanced over to the sidelines, seeing how his two other friends had finished their chess game. "Want to play? It's pretty easy to learn. Just take the ball and shoot it into the net." Harry sent a wary glance toward Riddle. "And no fouls."_

_"I'm not really interested in Asterisk ball, Harry." Blaise muttered, turning away. "There is a Ravenclaw wanting my attention though." He gave a suggested wink before he started to walk off._

_"Asterisk ball? Who told you it was called that? It's _basketball_." Ron straightened when Blaise turned, glaring at the sheepishly smiling redhead. Harry laughed a bit. "Asterisk ball. Now _that_ I never heard of." It was only half a second before Blaise was chasing Ron around._

_Tom sighed, ignoring the rough slap on the back by Draco as he walked past. "I'm tired of this game. Can't we go do something else?" He watched as Blaise and Ron wrestled on the ground, both growling at each other. "Let's go to Germany. There's a rather nice little shop I know. We can grab something to eat there." Harry shrugged a bit, dribbling the ball. "Well then, what do you think Malfoy?"_

_"Germany? At this time? I'll pass." Sniffing, he sat himself on the roots of the tree. "Why are we even in this muggle place? It's so...dirty." He kicked away a candy wrapper, grimacing slightly. "If I knew that this game required traveling to the muggle world then I would've definitely refused. Surely the wizarding world heard of this ball and net game." _

_"I'm sure you enjoyed it enough, Malfoy." Harry commented, smirking as he shot the ball. It bounced off the rim. "Ah." _

_"Let's go grab some pranks from Fred and Gorge. I hear there's a new line out already. They might want us to test it out." Ron grinned. "I think it's some sort of explosive. Not like it'll last long." He quickly added, seeing the bewildered looks from his friends. "I mean it's just a quick spark, loud boom and maybe a small fire or even some smoke. I'm not quite sure on the details." Rubbing the back of his neck, he scuffed the ground. "At least it'll give us something to do. Besides, I'm not really keen on going to Germany. I got sick on their chocolate last year. I think I want to stay out of the hospital a while longer, thanks." _

* * *

_"So our dear little brother wants to test out our products? Before _we_ get to?" Fred rubbed his chin, glancing briefly at his twin who was doing the same thing. "Oh, but you see, you'll get all the fun and we won't be able to record any data. It's still in progress you know." _

_"Fred's absolutely right." George smirked, nodding quickly. "We can't let our dear little brother and his friends have all the fun. That's just not fair."_

_"Just hurry up and give it to me already. You two had enough fun last Halloween with your pranks." There was a dreamy sigh from the twins as they leaned back._

_"Oh yes, I remember Snape with pink hair-"_

_"And McGonagall was turned into a zebra."_

_"Can't forget that Neville Longbottom."_

_"Horrible thing, really."_

_"Shouldn't have turned him into such a thing."_

_"He was stuck in the infirmary for a while."_

_"Poor thing..." Fred flashed a smirk at his twin. "Tell you what, little brother-"_

_"We'll let you test out our new-"_

_"Improved-"_

_"Fantastic-"_

_"Definitely original-"_

_"Brilliant-"_

_"And-"_

_"Won't you two idiots hurry up already? We don't have all day." Draco sneered, glaring at the two redheads as they paused in their conversation. "Just give us the blasted things already so we can get out of here."_

_"Oo, such a nasty tongue, Malfoy." George muttered, pouting a bit. He stole a quick glance to his twin, watching Fred give a thumbs up. "Alright then. Don't get your knickers in a twist now."_

_Fred handed them a small bag. "That's all you need, really. We're not quite sure if the measurements are right yet. So make sure you don't burn anything too bad."_

_Ron snorted, picking up the drinks that were on a tray to the side. Both twins had reassured them that it was perfectly safe and even drank some with them. Talking to the twins was so tiring. Harry had reached forward, taking the bag with a small word of 'thanks'. The twins started to discuss how to use them and where they could use them. Draco picked up his glass from the shelf. Ron blinked a bit when there was a loud 'POOF', gaining the attention of the room. Coughing, they waved away the smoke, staring at what was in the middle. "Malfoy?"_

_There was an angry quack before the white duck glared madly at the laughing twins. "Good job, Fred." _

_"Good job, George." They patted each other on the back. "Ow!" Fred ducked away. "Blasted little bugger." He grinned as he fled from the pecking duck. "See you later, dear little brother!" He called back, followed by a grinning George. "Come back to visit soon!" They both disappeared with two 'pop's. _

* * *

_Malfoy pulled on the shirt over his head. Leave it to Harry to remember to take his clothes. Frowning, he brushed his bangs back, not caring when they fell back into his eyes. "Once I get my hands on those two, I'll slaughter them. Crush them down and torture those two stupid idiots." He fixed his tie. "Bloody little pests." With a huff, he threw his jacket onto the Slytherin chair. Muttering a bit, he was a bit surprised when there was a loud explosion from the bathrooms. "Bloody hell, Harry. What is going on in there? Ron?" He started to get up when the bathroom door was yanked open, smoke pouring out._

_"Blaise!" The said Slytherin glanced up from his book and with a quick wave. The smoke was pulled back into the room. Silently, the boy stood up, walking quickly toward the bathroom, peering inside. There was a sudden hiss and a small trail of smoke leaked out from the open door. "Whew. Thanks there, Zabini. Owe you one." Ron ignored the roll of eyes from the quiet boy as he wiped his brow. "You won't believe what happened, Malfoy."_

_"Try me."_

_"Well, it started like this." Ron yanked Harry out from behind him. "Well, Potter was here, you see? And I had the bag. Well, we take one of these little buggers from the bag." He pointed to where the auburn sack lay on the table. "And we chucked it onto the tiles. Then sudden it explodes!" Ron jumped up into the air, landing onto the couch beside Draco. "Well, I mean, of course it explodes. But it was like amazing! There was a small fire but we were able to put it out." Ron cheered. "It was bloody brilliant!"_

_Draco sat up. "Well-" They turned when the door to the common room door opened. Tom walked in, pausing in mid chew when he saw that he was the center of everybody's attention. Raising a brow, he brushed past the first years. "What do you have there, Riddle? Don't tell me you forgot to buy us some of those Fireworms." Tom paused, narrowing his eyes at Draco's obvious sweet tooth. Stupid blonde always eating those deadly hot worms. "How mean, Riddle." Malfoy fell back into the chair. "Rotten luck."_

_Tom threw the bag of candy onto the table, slumping into a chair. He was startled when there was a loud explosion, followed by several others. "What's going on?" The first years started to scream as the common room quickly erupted into flame. Blaise quickly raised his hand only to be pushed aside as the Slytherins started to storm out of the common room. More and more flames started to erupt as the explosive pranks fell from the bag. Tom stood up from his seat, yanking out his wand. There was a groan and he glanced back. "Harry!" The boy clutched his head as Tom tried to see if he was alright, accidentally backing into the table. There was one loud explosion, shaking the common room as the fire blazed even higher. Draco grimaced as he was knocked down by the table, the sharp edge cutting into his leg. _

* * *

_Draco woke up suddenly, hitting the bed in a desperate clutch. "Careful, Draco, you got a pretty bad gash on your leg. I wouldn't suggest moving now." The blonde glanced around, seeing his three friends sitting around him. Harry seemed to have a bandage around his head. "It's been a week since you were knocked out. You inhaled too much smoke and lost a lot of blood. They had to take out the splinters from the table. There was some glass as well. At least I was able to get you out in time."_

_"What happened?" Blaise exchanged a look with Ron._

_"The teachers were able to put out the fire. But..." He motioned toward the window. "As you can see, the repairs might take a while." Draco quickly turned his attention outside the room, his eyes widening slightly at the half crumbled walls. "It was all of the Slytherin side that got burned down. Seems like the teachers were holding a meeting on the other side. And.." Blaise exchanged another look. "Well, Draco, Ron and I got out fine and Harry only got a scar on his head, but..." He winced slightly. "Tom got expelled." He saw Draco's eyes bore into his and his hand automatically covered his wrist. He couldn't let Draco see the scar he had received from accidentally cutting himself on the broken glass when he reached down to pick up Malfoy. _

_"What?"_

_"Tom...as in Tom Riddle. The sixth year above us. He got kicked out of school for major damage." Ron quickly pushed Draco back down when the other started to get up. _

_"Well, good riddance, it was his own bloody fault." Draco winced, lifting up his leg slightly. "If he hadn't..." He hissed again when pain shot up his leg. "If he hadn't thrown that candy onto the table, none of this would've happened. Merlin..." Draco bent forward, moving his leg in the right place. It was starting to fall asleep and it hurt terribly. _

_Blaise frowned a bit, but couldn't help and agree with Draco. If Tom hadn't been so reckless, the fire wouldn't have started. And if he hadn't been waving that wand of his around, then maybe they could've avoided some injuries. Riddle was rather clumsy despite how smart he was._

_Ron felt a bit guilty, wringing his hands together. He had to take some blame for it. Maybe he should've kept a better eye on the bag. It _might_ have helped if he closed it up, but he was sure nobody would touch it._

_Harry traced the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It hurt a bit. Well, it should. It was still fresh. He could feel it through the bandages. It was a bit itchy, but it still sparked once and a while. He had been cut my Tom's wand after all. He honestly didn't expect to be hit so quickly. Tom's wand must have stuck in his pocket before he yanked it out. Ah...it hurt._

_"Hopefully, we wouldn't see that idiot anymore." Ron winced at the harsh words._

_"Uh...Malfoy, you should know." Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he felt Draco's steel gray eyes on him, an eyebrow arched up in question. "Tom used some of your money for the damages."_

_"WHAT?"_

Blaise slowly closed his eyes. Right, that was why Malfoy was so mad at Riddle. Even though the money Tom took to cover the damage wasn't that much, Draco was still rather attached to it. He could probably rebuild the school a hundred thousand times over and more, but the Slytherin Prince was never the one for charity. Sighing, he picked up the spoon, glancing at it before he placed it back down. He was getting a headache with all this. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temple, pausing when he couldn't get his fingers off of his head. It was only a second as he let it all sink in. "MALFOY!"

There was laughter from the other side of the table. Blaise glanced up when there was a crash. "Gah! GRANGER!" They didn't hear a response. "Granger!" Blaise started to get up when he was suddenly jerked back. Damn it, Malfoy. The sticky spell sparkled slightly.

* * *

Ron looked around warily. It was so creepy in Hogwarts during nighttime. Sometimes he didn't like to sleep at Hogwarts, but Malfoy would never invite the redhead over. Sad that Draco's home was the closest one to here out of all of them. Ron winced when there was a hiss, turning quickly. He only saw the slight flicker of the torches. He slowly turned back around, biting back a scream when he came face to face with Riddle. Tom glanced down at the wand pointed at him, tilting his head as Ron swished it around. He lifted his hand a bit, Ron's gaze drawn to the graceful move. In a second, he snatched Ron's wand from him, his eyes a never changing glare. "Riddle...give me back my wand." The redhead paused when he found another wand pointed at his neck. "Rid–Tom, what are you doing?"

The boy's eyes narrowed even more and Ron felt the slight jab of the wand. "I see you seem to remember my name now, Weasley." He silently backed up, tucking Ron's wand into the safety of his robe. "Were you speechless before?" He saw Ron cautiously make his way toward Tom. "Back up, Weasley. I'm not joking." Ron paused again. "I have some questions and I want you to answer them. Understand?" He saw the redhead grit his teeth but nod. "Alright." He slowly moved them into a deserted hallway. "Who is Hermione Granger? All I know is that she split up P4."

"If you touch her, Riddle, I swear I'll-" Tom brought the wand closer.

"That's not what I asked, Weasley." He spat out. "Who is Hermione Granger? She's definitely not in the higher ranked wizarding families. I never heard of her. So, who is she?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Tell the truth."

"That is the truth!" Ron bit his lip. "Now, Riddle, give me back my wand."

Tom growled, tightening his hold on his wand. He searched the redhead's blazing eyes. Seeing nothing but anger, he felt a bit disbelief. "That's it? You know _nothing_ at all?" He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Ron was hiding something. "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know anything!" Ron felt the wand slam into his throat. He winced slightly. "What do you want with her anyways? You have no connection towards her. You have _nothing_ to do with her."

"Shut up!" Ron felt the slight tug on his shirt, before the strength increased and he found himself slammed into the wall. "I don't want to hurt you Weasley, but you're not cooperating with me. I'll get the information out of you one way or another. You know something." He kneeled down, clutching onto Ron's collar. "Tell me and I might save you from a few broken bones.

"You're a cruel, heartless bastard, Riddle." Ron spat out, clutching onto Tom's wrist.

"Aren't you getting your people confused, Weasley? Shouldn't it be Malfoy?" He smirked slightly, twisting the cloth in his hand even more. He could hear Ron gasp for breath. "Don't worry, Weasley, I won't _kill_ you." He pressed his fist closer to Ron's throat. Ron's vision started becoming fuzzy. "Not until I kill someone else first."

"Riddle, you...can't..." Ron collapsed.

* * *

Harry walked down the hallways. It was getting late, he should head back to the Slytherin dorms. But...what was the hurry? He didn't want to sit in that common room in the awkward silence that Blaise and Draco always placed it in. Silently, he turned down several hallways. It was the longer way around. He could see something up ahead, lying on the ground under one of the torches. As he neared, he could slowly recognize the shape of a body. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted the familiar red hair. "Ron?" Quickly, he rushed to the boy's side, turning him over. Was it a prank gone bad? Harry glanced around, pulling out his wand. Waving it a bit, he didn't see any signs that magic had been preformed. Could it have been...? Harry quickly looked back down at the unconscious redhead. He could think about it later, he needed to get Ron to the infirmary.

* * *

Draco glanced up suddenly. Where the bloody hell was Potter anyways? It was never like the boy to be late. Well, at least not _this_ late. Did something happen? No, Potter was capable of taking care of himself. Even if Tom _was_ on the loose. Despite what he believed, Draco could feel the nervousness pooling in his gut. Something was wrong. Sparing a quick glance to the Slytherin rival across the room, he started to get up. He shouldn't ask Blaise to come with him. After all, _he_ could definitely take care of himself. He started for the door, reaching into his pocket. He touched the wood of his wand and felt a bit comforted. He was doing rather well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but...He cast another wary glance toward the quiet Slytherin. Sighing, he stopped at the door. It would be a mighty big blow to his pride, but he wasn't really sure if he could handle Riddle. It wasn't that he was weak, it was just that Riddle was a bit more...experienced? Draco clenched his teeth. No. He shouldn't show everybody that he was weak at all! He could handle Riddle! Besides, the boy was expelled for two years, Draco was definitely sure that Riddle's powers would be rusty.

"Get going, Malfoy. I'll watch your back." Draco glanced behind him. Blaise gave him a hard glare. "I don't like it when someone is meddling with my business. They only result in messing it up." Draco turned away to hide the roll of his eyes. Although, he thought to himself as he walked out of the portrait, it was good to have someone watching his back. A good sacrifice if something came up behind him.

* * *

Harry stared at the hospital door. The nurse had shooed him out of there just moments after they had placed Ron onto the bed. He wasn't sure if he should leave the redhead by himself in the hospital wing, but there were other matters he had to take care of. Despite him wanting to find out where Riddle went, he had to tell Malfoy and Zabini about what happened to Ron. Harry turned from the door, walking down the hallway toward the Slytherin dorms. He pushed open the door that led to the outside. It led to an open courtyard and it was also a shortcut to the dungeons. He started for the other side of the walkway when he suddenly stopped. He could see the shadows imprinted onto the marble pavement. Without even turning to find their source, Harry reached into his pocket to clutch his wand. "Riddle..."

He saw the shadow turn slightly, disappearing behind the pillar's shadow for a split second, before reappearing on the other side. "Oh, Harry, it's good to see you again." The shadow's face had pulled back in a familiar smirk while it talked. Silence resumed between them for a good five minutes before Harry slowly looked up. Tom still had the smirk on his face. "I saw you walk past before, Harry. With the weasel, you know." Tom took a step closer, pulling out a rather familiar wand from his cloak. "You know, Harry, I don't want to hurt you. Like I said two years ago, I'm positive that we were brothers in the pervious life. I wouldn't harm a brother." He twirled Ron's wand lazily in his fingers. "But, if you don't give me the information I want, then...I won't be accountable for what I do afterwards."

Harry watched him with cold green eyes, his hand tightening on the wand in his pocket. He had half a mind to yank it out and cast several Unforgivables on the accursed boy, but he thought better of it. Tom didn't even seem the least bit fazed by what he had done to Ron. Harry gritted his teeth. "Riddle, I'm warning you." He slowly pulled out his wand. "Ron could've _died_. If you had gone a step further..." He trailed off, fighting back the memories that threatened to make their way up. "You know very well that this war between the P4 didn't start because of Granger." He saw Tom perk up slightly at the name. "Don't you think hurting Ron because he said he knew nothing about Granger was really necessary?"

"Yes, of course." Harry narrowed his eyes. Riddle had answered to quick, without hesitation. "He was obviously lying. I saw how he looked at that muggleborn girl. It was horrid. I'm quite sure she's not even rich like us, Harry. You don't think we should be associating ourselves with people that are _poor_, do you? Poor people don't have anything that would benefit us, Harry. She'll just leech off you and take away your money." Riddle took another step closer, leaning in. "What you need, Harry, is friends with _power_." He straightened. "Hermione Granger is nothing at all. What would you gain from her? Malfoy and Zabini, they're both powerful, but Weasley...he's too weak, his family is in _love_ with those penniless peasants. He's not strong at all. Harry, you have to surround yourself with powerful people, it makes life easier." Tom spread his arms wide, grinning. "That's what I did, Harry. I have friends in high places. Why don't you follow my example? We can become more powerful together."

"Did you inhale too much smoke from that fire two years ago?" Tom frowned. "Are you even thinking straight at all, Riddle?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Harry?" He started forward only to take several steps back when he found Harry's wand pointing at his throat. "Harry..."

"Get out of here, Riddle. We don't want you at Hogwarts anymore." Tom slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Potter, you're making a terrible mistake-" They both turned when a door creaked open.

"What are you two doing here after hours?" Harry quickly glanced back at Tom, narrowing his eyes when he saw that the boy had already disappeared. "Hey! Who are you?" He turned away from the intruder, walking quickly toward the dungeons. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Draco wandered the hallway, stopping every once and a while to make sure that Blaise was still behind him. Hearing the impatient sigh from the boy, he continued on his way. The hallways were deserted during these late hours and most of the students either went to their dorms or back to their homes. A little part of Draco wanted to go back to his home and bed as well, but the danger at Hogwarts kept him. He twirled his wand around, catching it again as he peeked out around the corner. "It's odd that I don't see any teachers around. I was sure that they would be patrolling the hallways at this time." Blaise gave a snort as Draco walked out into the hallway. He waved his wand, proceeding when it didn't glow.

"It's either Riddle is messing up the prank war or it's the war that's making it harder for us to find Riddle." Blaise muttered dryly, waving his wand toward the right. "By the time we get to the other side of the school, class would have started." He pulled Malfoy back before the boy could step on a wire. "Come on. Get your wits collected already." Sparing a glance back, Blaise stepped over the wire, following the blonde. He nearly crashed into Draco when the boy suddenly stopped.

"Potter, where have you been?" Blaise looked over the other's shoulder, seeing the messy haired boy. Harry glanced at them before brushing past. Draco pulled him back before he tripped over the wire. "Why are you ignoring us? What happened?"

"Did you meet Riddle?" Draco looked over his shoulder, furrowing his brow at Blaise before he looked over at Harry.

"Did you?" The grip on his wand tightened when he saw Harry visibly tense. "Where is he?"

"I lost him when one of the teachers saw us outside." The wizard suddenly turned to face the two, frowning. "He put Ron in the hospital. He wants to get revenge on Granger." Blaise shot him a questioning look, shaking his head.

"There's no way that he would do that. Riddle's not stupid enough. All he said at the lake was if the person we didn't want hurt was Granger. There's no way he would take it out on her." Harry rolled his eyes, shrugging off Draco's hand.

"Don't you see how Riddle's blaming Granger for P4 breaking up?" Harry sighed. "I think he's getting revenge on us as well. To go to the extent of putting Ron in the infirmary, I think he's pretty serious." Potter quickly shook his head, clearing it. "Look, we have to stop the war or at least put it on hold until Riddle is dealt with. People could get hurt."

Draco stared at Harry before looking over his shoulder at Blaise. "How bad is Weasley's injuries?"

"He's just unconscious. The nurse says that someone was trying to choke him and you don't need three guesses to figure out who." Draco pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Malfoy..."

"Fine." He muttered. "If Granger agrees to a truce until this whole Riddle business is sorted out, then the war can be put on hold. Why does that prick keep on ruining everything?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "What a stupid question. That's the only thing he knows how to do."

* * *

Hermione sat herself down at the Gryffindor table. After a good night's rest she was able to collect her senses and hurry off to breakfast. She was sure that she would have to catch up on a mountain load of work from all her missed courses. Rubbing her temple, she picked out some orange juice and some bread and jam. It was still early morning and there wasn't a lot of students in the Great Hall. She couldn't blame them from wanting to sleep in. Anyone would want to avoid hexed hallways, sticky spells and anything else prank-war related. Spreading the jam on her toast, Hermione started to take a bite when someone sat down across from her. "Hello, Hermione."

"Ginny?" Placing down her bread quickly, the brunette stared at the blushing redhead. "What are you doing here?" Hermione looked around quickly. "Aren't you avoiding me?" Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione straightened, casting a suspicious look at her ex-friend.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ginny whispered, looking up at the girl. "You know how scary P4 could be. I didn't want to abandon you at all." Hermione snorted at this. "I just don't have the courage like you do, Hermione." Ginny sighed when Hermione looked away. "You know," A small smile made its way on her face. "It was pretty funny when you sent Malfoy tumbling down the stairs." Hermione cracked a grin.

"I know, wasn't it? It was brilliant." The girls leaned over the table, giggling. "Ron had the idea of sending him down the stairwell again. It worked out perfectly."

"Just seeing you throwing pranks back and forth at each other can be really entertaining at times, Hermione. But there has to be a time where you just have to stop and think about how much danger you're getting yourself into." Ginny clasped her friend's hands. "I worry sometimes, Hermione. I know you're having loads of fun and I'm having a wonderful time watching you have loads of fun, but I keep on thinking there would be a time where a joke could turn serious. Don't you?"

"I can't back out now, Ginny." Hermione gave a sad smile. "I'm just going to try and win this war and I want you to help support me, okay?"

"You know I'll support what you're doing, Hermione, but I fear for you." Ginny tiled her head at the girl. "You can be very reckless at times." Hermione laughed.

"Yes well, you won't have to worry much about me. I'm smart enough to keep _three_ steps ahead of the others." Hermione gave the redhead a wink. "Just wait until you see what I have planning for this afternoon."

Ginny laughed before leaning forward. "Hermione," The girl raised a brow. "Can you make a prank where you left them with only their undergarments again? That was to die for."

Their laughter echoed through the Great Hall.


End file.
